Listen to Your Heart
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: Instead of unicorns walking the streets, there are monsters. Monsters that would make a perfectly sane, grown man piss his pants and be admitted to psych. Monsters that children fear cause they are hiding under their beds and in their closets. Monsters that go bump in the night. However, we have some that happily bump back, and I am one of those who bump back. ON HAITUS TILL 2018
1. Spying on New Friends

Hello! So, I am having some severe writers block with my other stories and I took the advice from a dear friend to work on something else until I got inspiration for my other stories. Soooo, this was created.

I will warn you now, it is a tad bit confusing as the chpeter progresses. A lot of mystery and some what the hell moments. Yes, I have it like that for a reason... this is just the introductory chapter. A trail run per se... to see if i can actually write this. I hope you all enjoy it.

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _They say that it's supposed to be easy. That life was supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows. You walk down the street and see unicorns with shiny, glittery horns. Death is an illusion and war doesn't exist. Countries aren't plagued with famine and sickness. Every day the sun rises and drifts across the sky as our world turns. The sky grows dark as the part of our world goes away from the sun, and the moon is now visible. Once the earth rotates again, we have the sun rising once more to greet our perfect day._

 _However, in some cases. This is not how days go. It doesn't matter whether the sun or the moon is in that sky. The world is not perfect, it is not full of happiness and bliss. Instead of unicorns walking the streets, there are monsters. Monsters that would make a perfectly sane, grown man piss his pants and be admitted to psych. Monsters that children fear and cry cause they are hiding under their beds and in their closets._

 _These monsters exist. The ones that have multiple arms or legs, they have razor sharp teeth and several eyes all over their body. Some are as tall as a building and as wide as a mountain. Some are so tiny you can't even see them, but they are there. Then there's the ones that look like everyone else, they blend in and hide with those around them._

 _Those are the most dangerous. The most lethal. They are the ones that are the strongest of the monsters. They are the ones that go bump in the night and we are scared to bump back. However, we have some that happily bump back. Silent protectors that help guard us front he harsh realities that are all around us._

 _These are the ones that go and face these monsters head on. They are fearless, headstrong and we look to them as our heroes. It is sad that we pass them on the street or at a grocery store, but we have no idea what they've done for us. If one person knew. If just one person knew what they did for us._

 _Wouldn't that just make it all better?_

Sighing, Kira rested her fingers on her keyboard and stared down at her laptop screen. She quickly re-read the words she just written and bit her lip as she went back to touch up a few mistakes. Lifting her hand she took the glasses that rested on the bridged of her nose off and placed them next to her laptop as she sat back and rubbed her eyes. Glancing at the time on her clock, another sigh escaped her lips. It was after midnight, almost 1:00am. She needed to get some sleep. She had a big test tomorrow and she didn't want to fail. However, as the exact time hit her, Kira jumped up from her chair and raced to grab her black jacket and a bag that was siting by her front door.

She didn't even lock her house as she hurriedly ran out the door and down the darkened street. She was going to be late! How could she be late? Not to this anyhow, she couldn't be late. By the time she made it to her destination, she was out of breath and had to bend at the waist to catch her breath. She leaned against the cold of the metal building she was next to and took in a long and slow calming breath to get her bearings.

Once settled she made sure her bag was secure before she walked around the building towards the fire escape. Grabbing hold of the first rung, she started to climb the latter towards the top of the building. Well it was actually a boat house and she really needed to be quieter. Once on-top she tiptoed her way towards the edge and got comfortable, pulling her bag off her back she dug around until she found out what she was looking for. She smiled down at her camera and quickly got to work with setting it to night vision and making sure when she snapped no sound was made. She bent over the side of the building and paced a small black device before putting in some headphones. She peaked around the edge of the building and looked down at the ground. She was partially hidden by a rather large column and was in the dark, so no ones could see her even though there were poles lights lighting the area. Checking her watch she sighed. 1:58. Any moment now… any moment. Once the numbers on her watch clicked to exactly 2:00AM, she smiled when voices reached her ears.

Scooting around a bit she lifted her camera and focused it to look down at the figures below. A frown dipped her lips at seeing only three, not four men. Where was the other? He was supped to be… her smile widened further when the missing man appeared next to the others.

"So what's going on Yusuke?"

Thanks to the listening devices she placed around the area she could hear them perfectly. She looked at the one that spoke. He was the tallest one of the group, way over 6 foot and that mop of orange hair wasn't easy to miss. The big guy had his hands in his blue coat pocket as he cautiously looked around the area.

Yusuke, the one that the orange haired guy spoke to sighed and rubbed his face. "Botan was supposed to meet us here. I don't know what's happening." Kira felt herself smile at hearing his voice. She zoomed in closer to see him better. He was shorter than his taller friend, but they he carried himself spoke so much. His black hair was slicked back and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes were sharp as he too surveyed the surroundings. He gave up standing and sat down on some crates nearby. "If she'll ever get here."

A chuckle had her moving to look at the other taller gentlemen of the group. She swallowed when she landed on his gorgeous features. Long red hair, and breathtaking green eyes. This man, was every womans wet dream. A long and lethal looking body, hidden under layers of clothes. The silky sweet voice that just wrapped around you. Kira felt her blood pressure rise just staring at him.

"She'll be here Yusuke. Have patience." Yusuke rolled his eyes at his friends words and yawned.

"She needs to hurry, I have better things to do right now, like sleeping for instance." Yusuke muttered as he rested his back on some crates and closed his eyes.

"I agree with the detective. That idiotic fairy woman needs to hurry up."

Kira moved to the last person. His back was to her, but she knew what he looked like without having to see him. Those ruby red eyes of his were mesmerizing, but so deadly. He was the shortest one of the group but he also seemed like the deadliest. She watched as he shifted slightly, his long black cloak blowing somewhat in the breeze. She sighed as she watched his hair move, how did it stand up like that?

She zoomed out with her camera and focused on all four of the men. Her finger moved towards the button on her camera and she clicked it. The shutter clicked as the photo was taken. Her breathing stopped however when the shortest man suddenly jerked his head back and up towards where she was hiding. His ruby red eyes landed on where she was and she gasped when his lips curled back into a snarl. She had a split second to duck down and close her eyes and weave her hands in a series of motions before suddenly he was standing in front of her on the ledge.

Her breath caught in her lungs as she stared up at him like a dear in the headlights. She didn't dare move an inch as his eyes scanned the area. For a split second his eyes met hers and she wanted to scream, but she kept herself perfectly still and quiet.

"Yo! Hiei! What's up man?" Yusuke hollered from down below. Kira watched Hiei take in a deep breath before he tsked under his breath and turned away to rejoin the men below.

"I heard something up there. Whatever it was… there's no trace of it." Hiei gave the simple answer the men as Kira peaked back over the ledge. She let out he breath she holding and thanked her lucky stars. He didn't see her.. he didn't see her. Not wanting to chance fate anymore, she moved to pack her stuff up. Kira was throwing her bag over her shoulder when suddenly a loud whooshing sound her her pausing and looking back over the building. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

A swirling mass of colors was going on below, a woman with blue hair stepped out of the swirling colors. She smiled at the boys and opened her mouth to say something, Kira coulnd't understand what she said though. The whooshing of the swirling vortex was interfering with her equipment. Whatever was being said, she would have to try and make it out later. She reached over to grab the black device from earlier, the tips of her fingers showing slightly as she grasped it and stuffed it in her pocket.

Kira wasted no time in hauling her booty off that roof and back down to the ground. She took off at a dead run back towards her house and away from the warehouse that lined the docks. If she would have turned around. She would have seen a pair of chocolate brown eyes watching her as she ran away back towards the city.

…...

A yawn escaped the purple haired girl as she sluggishly made her way to her homeroom. She knew she should have went to bed and got some sleep. Instead she stayed out and almost got caught whilst trying to indulge in her nightly fantasy routine.

"You look like hell Kira… did you stay up all night writing again?" Kira lifted her tired blue eyes to look at her only friend in this miserable school.

"Sleep is for babies, I'm fine and no, I did not stay up writing again Keiko." She said as she graciously accepted the steamy cup of coffee her friend handed her. Keiko just gave her a look of pity and started walking next to her as they traveled down the length of the hallways that made up the school. Or well college. Kira was a Junior in college, right along with Keiko. She met the brunette her last year of High School of have been friends with her since.

"I'll remember to quote that you once you fail your final exam." Keiko said as they took their seats. Kira waved her off and sipped her coffee like it was a life giving sustenance. She looked around the giant classroom and and sunk into her chair as their professor came into the room. She blinked as a packet way to thick was placed in front of her.

Kira lost the battle to stay awake and laid her head down halfway through the two hour time period they had to take their exam. She was to tired to even focus on the questions. Her eyes slipped closed and she drifted off into a much needed nap. The previous nights events played in her dreams. Swirling colors of red, black, blue and green. She was sure, her new favorite color was green…

A sharp pain exploded in the back of her head, making her jerk up quickly and look around. Her professor looked up at her from his desk and she blinked before looking down to find an eraser sitting on her desk. She felt someone hit her with something else and looked over her shoulder at Keiko who tapped her wrist. Kira blinked before checking the time. Holy crap! They only had 20 min left to finish the exam and she was only halfway through. She rubbed her eyes as she tried her best to make the words on the page stay in their order and not shift around on the page. Damn it….

Furiously, the started writing down answers as her eyes flew across the pages of her packet. She wrote down the last answer just as the buzzer sounded in the room for them to put their pencils down. Kira groaned as she slumped backwards. She so failed…

"You didn't fail." Keiko told her as they sat outside in the quad. Kira picked at her lunch as she yawned again. Keiko was drawn away before she could respond. As she watched her only friend be taken away by the student council she pulled her headphones out and her laptop. A few key strokes and touch ups and Kira was listening to the recording she got last night. There was still to much interference for her to make out what was being said.

The only thing she could hear were just broken sentences. She tuned the audio some more and frowned at her screen as she was finally able to hear some of the words.

" _Spirit world…. Demon….new enemy."_ **Blue haired girl**

" _She's the key…saving…can't die."_ **Red head**

" _Find her…we can't…location."_ **Kuwabara**

" _Myths? Sea god…not real…koenma…stupid…not chasing…phantom."_ **Yusuke**

" _Waste… time…she…exist."_ **Hiei**

Kira blinked. What the hell did that all mean? Each sentence was spoken in a hushed and broken words, like a secret language. She tried adjusting the background noise to be less of a distraction but the sudden jostle of the table had her jumping and looking up in shock.

"You okay?" Kira took her headphones out and closed her laptop as she nodded at Keiko. "Come on, the results have been posted!" The brunette said as she pulled Kira up from her seat and towards the school. Kira stayed back as Keiko made her way through the crowd to look at the board. Her fingers tapped against her bag as she waited patiently.

"Kira! Omg! I passed!" Keiko yelled excitedly. "Come here!" Keiko's hand wrapped around her wrist and she was jerked forward to look at the board. "So did you! You placed 13th!"

What? Kira looked the board over and blinked owlishly at her name. Sure enough, there it was. Next to the number 13. Unlucky number. Her eyes went down a few notches and she sighed. Barely passed. There was a solid red line under the number 15. She barely passed this exam. Anyone under that line failed.

"We should go and celebrate! Yes! We are going out tonight!" Kira just smiled at the overly excited brunette and just let her drag her out of the school, since they passed their exam they were free to leave, and down the road. Keiko talked the entire time about what they should do. The words invite her friends and Kira meet her friends had Kira pausing.

"Meet your friends? You mean the ones you always talk about? The ones you've known since middle school?" Keiko nodded excitedly as she skipped down the stairs of the train station. From the path they took, Keiko was leading them to her house.

"I know you'll love them, and they'll love you!" Kira grabbed the handle above her as the train lurched forward. "I've told them about you. I know Botan and Yukina are excited to meet you. So is Kuwabara and Shuichi." The name Kuwabara had Kira tensing slightly. She has hard Keiko mention her friends name several times over the years. That name though had her picturing the orange haired hero she has been following for months. From how she described him, Kira knew they weren't the same man. "Yusuke will probably act like he doesn't care but… you'll just have to ignore him."

Yusuke… Kira sighed. She googled the name and found more then 300 in the city. The names were just a coincidence. They were not the same men.

Keiko's house was empty when they got there. Her parents had went out for the night. Even though Keiko was 22, she still stayed home with her mom and dad. Mainly to help out and help run their ramen restaurant when her parents weren't feeling very well. Kira helped out in her free time as well.

"So I was thinking about going to that club over on 8th street." Kira looked up from where she was sitting on Keiko's bed. She raised an eyebrow at her friend as Keiko pillaged her closet. A club? That wasn't a scene Keiko would ever be caught in. So why would she wanna go? "I feel like doing something new. Ya know? We just passed out end exam and we need to celebrate! How would this look?" Keiko held up a black and white dress. Kira felt her eyebrows raise higher as her friend stripped and pulled it on.

"Wow." Kira chuckled as her looked Keiko over. The dress went to her knees and hugged her waist and hips. The straps crisscrossed over her back and chest. "It looks good. You'll be making all the kiddies drool." Keiko smiled and took the dress back off and pulled on some comfortable clothes.

"Alright! You have shoes that would match this yes?" At Kiras nod, Keiko beamed and grabbed a couple more things. "Good! Now let's go to your house! So we can get ready, I know you have better beauty products than me."

One again, Kira was dragged out of door by Keiko. What was with her? It was only 2:13 and Keiko was way to hyper for Kira. Also, she was acting strange. Since when did Keiko ever go clubbing? Or wear tight dresses?

"Keiko? Is everything okay… you're acting…different." Kira prodded lightly as the stepped off the train once more. Keiko's face fell for a moment but that same smile lit up her face once more. Okay then.

Kira looked up at her house and frowned. Why did she still live here? It was her mothers house before she died when Kira was 8. The deed was in Kira's name and once she turned 18, it was hers as well as the money her mom left her.

The house itself was far to large. For Japanese standards, it was more modern and western style than the traditional houses here in Japan. Her mom was American though, so it made sense that she'd build a house like those back home. Kira opened the gate and walked up the gravel path to her door. Once inside she let Keiko lose. As the brunette instantly made a beeline for her shower, Kira went to her computer desk and sat down. She rubbed her eyes and fished her contacts case out of her drawer to remove them. Picking her glasses up, she slipped them on her face and sighed. She hated wearing contacts. They always made her eyes sting.

Booting up her stuff she tapped her fingers to invisible music. She pulled her camera out and took the SD card out of it and plugged it up to her outlet. Her shortcuts folder popped up on her screen and Kira clicked on it to open the images from the card. There was a lot of photo's on here. She scrolled through them all until she came to last nights. Double clicking on the group one she took, she enlarged it and looked at the boys closely.

She studied each of their faces, memorizing every detail. She opened her word document and let her fingers dance across the keyboard as she typed. Time slipped away as she worked. When she wrote, time didn't exist. It wasn't until she felt someone hovering over her shoulder she finally stopped and looked back to see Keiko, dressed and ready. Her friends eyes scanned the document she was working on before Kira quickly closed it.

Brown met her blue and Keiko gave her tight smile. Clearing her throat, Keiko shifted on her feet as she awkwardly looked away from Kira. "It's 5:47. I told them we would meet them at 6:30." Kira's eyes widened as she looked at the time. Well crud. She closed her computer down and walked towards her room upstairs.

She took a quick, record breaking shower. She paused in her shower and frowned down at her long soaking purple hair. Blowing out a breath she pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her body. She didn't have time to dry it with a blow dryer so… water splashed in the shower and a moment later she stepped out to go to her room.

Kira was in her closet pulling out some clothes when Keiko wondered into her room. "Wow, you showered and didn't event et your hair wet? Nice." Kira looked back at her before her hand ran through her dry hair. "You still must teach me your secrets."

"One day." Kira mumbled as she pulled on some jeans and a a black tank top the fell a little passed her hips. She tossed Keiko some black flats as she slipped her black ankle boots on. She didn't put make-up on as she slipped a necklace over her neck and a black bracelet on her right wrist.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Kira stopped brushing her hair to look at Keiko in her mirror. She turned her head and looked at her right shoulder blade. A trident tattoo was engraved there on her skin. "That's a trident right?" Kira nodded as she let her hair fall down her back.

"Yeah, I got it when I was 16. I was into the whole mythological crap back then." She explained as she grabbed her clutch purse. "Now if we are gonna make it in time, we need to go." Keiko nodded and together they left Kira's house and hauled a cab down. Her foot tapped the whole trip there. Why was she so nervous?

It was probably because Kira wasn't good...at making friends. When she befriended Keiko… that was a miracle. She felt Keiko take her hand and smiled at the brunette in thanks. Keiko knew… she knew her secret. When the cab pulled up, Keiko paid him and all but pulled Kira out of the car.

"Crap, we're late.." Indeed they were. It was 6:48. They showed the bouncer their ID's and were let inside. From the long line that was by the door, Kira half wondered why they got in so fast. Then again, Keiko usually got what she wanted. "Alright, they said they were in the back towards the…"

Kira did her best to stay close to Keiko, but the loud music and pulsing lights made it hard to focus. She felt Keiko grip her hand and pull her towards the stairs. The second floor wasn't so bad and there wasn't as many dancing bodies. She looked around the place, it was pretty darn fancy for a club. The lower level was obviously the more rowdy part of the club.

The second floor was more mellow and even had servers bringing food to patrons. She could feel the pulse of the music from below under her feet. Keiko continued to pull her towards a destination. How much further before..

"Keiko!"

A loud voice had Kira jerking to a stop as blue flashed in her vision and someone tackled Keiko in a hug. "Omg Botan!" Keiko hugged the blue haired woman back and smiled as she pulled away. "Man, you look different. OH! I want to introduce you to someone. Botan, this is Kira. Kira, this is Botan."

Kira had a smile on her face, but it dipped and fell when the blue haired woman turned to face her. She was sure all the blood had drained from her face as she stared at the very familiar face that she had seen several times. Same blue hair and pink eyes.

"Hello, it's nice to finally met you! Keiko has told us a lot about you. Oh, your hair is so pretty!" Kira had to force herself to breath as she put a smile on her face took the womans outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Oh my gosh, no it wasn't! Kira wanted to turn away right there and run. Run far far away. Before… before…

"Oh come on Keiko! We're here to!"

That voice… that gravely deep voice… Kira turned and looked to where it came from as Keiko shot forward to hug the larger man that stood up from a table. Orange hair… she felt her body go rigid when the big guy moved to show the rest of the occupants that sat around the little table and lounge area.

This was so not happening.

"Kira! Come meet my fiends!" Keiko called as she waved her over. Kira stayed where she was as she looked away from Keiko to other men. Red hair and green eyes… red eyes… and then… her eyes connected with the chocolate brown eyes of the one person she would never forget. The same eyes that she had been following since she first seen the man fight all those months ago. The eyes of the one and only Yusuke.

"Holy shit."

...

"So what are you majoring in?"

Kira looked up from her glass to look across the table into calculating green eyes. Kurama, no Shuichi, was staring at her so she knew the question was directed to her.

"Uh… journalism… and photography." She answered as she took a drink of her cosmo.

After her mini freak out earlier, it took all of her mental wares to not bolt and never come back. But then, she'd have to explain that she was a stalker and all this other stuff, when she wasn't actually a stalker. She had her reasons for what she did…

Keiko had introduced her to each member of the little group and then plopped her down right…next…to…Yusuke. The black haired man was sitting slouched in his seat next to her, he had a beer in one hand as his other was thrown over the back of the seat. Next to him was Keiko and Kuwabara, then Botan, Kurama and finally Hiei. On Kira's other side was the mint-haired woman they introduced as Yukina.

Currently however, it was just Kira, Yusuke, Yukina, Kurama and Hiei at their little lounge area. Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara were off dancing. Kira's leg was bouncing away as she finished off her cosmo and ordered another one.

"Journalism? What prompted that area of business?" From his tone, Kira knew Shuichi was asking out pure curiosity.

"I love writing. It's calming, helps put the mind at rest." She supplied as the waitress brought her another drink. It was her third one and she really needed to slow down, her nerves however were to frazzled.

"And the Photography?"

What was with the 20 questions? She opened her mouth to respond but Keiko chose that time to come up behind her and drape her body over Kira's. "Come dance Kira! We are here to celebrate not sit on our butts all night!" Kira's leg sopped bouncing as she sat her drink down and turned so she could look back at Keiko. Her back was facing Yusuke so she missed how his eyebrows raised when he caught site of her tattoo.

"Your drunk Keiko. That's very un-keiko like… maybe you should sit and hydrate." Kira said as she took Keiko's hands and made her come around the seats and sit down.

"No! No sitting… come dance with me." Keiko said as she moved to basically straddle Kira's lap. Kira blinked at Keiko and pushed her back into the cushion behind her to put as much distance between her an Keiko as possible. "Please Kira…please come dance with me…" Keiko begged as she tugged on Kira's hands.

The purple haired woman was to busy staring at her only friend like she lost her mind, to notice the looks being cast around the table. She failed to notice the way Yusuke was tensing next to her as Keiko continued to plead with Kira to dance.

"Keiko, get off her. She doesn't want to go dance." Kira looked over at Yusuke, but he was staring at Keiko with a very hard look in his eyes. Keiko's face scrunched up as she turned to look at Yusuke.

"You, don't get to tell me what to do anymore. We, are not together. Haven't been for months You are not my boyfriend anymore, so back off. I can do whatever the hell I wanna do!" Keiko said as she turned towards Kira and grasped her face in her hands. Kira had a split second to register what was going on before lips sealed over her own.

Her body froze as her eyes widened like saucers. She stayed perfectly still, even when Keiko finally got off her and stumbled back towards Botan and Kuwabara. What the hell just happened? She ignore the stares se was getting as she suddenly leaned forward and grabbed a shot of Tequila and downed it.

"Ohhhh, that did not just happen…" she groaned as she covered her face with her hand. Her leg started to bounce again as sat back in her seat.

"Soooo, ya'll are dating?" Kira cut her eyes over to Yusuke. His chocolate brown eyes had lost their warmth as he regarded her cooly.

"What? Omg no! I'm not… I don't like women… I prefer men thank you very much." She snapped off as she looked towards the dance floor where Keiko was currently dancing. "It makes sense though, her behavior that is. The past few months she has been… different. I understand now though, her change." Kira said as she mainly spoke to herself. "The spiraling behavior of hers, it's how shes coping with losing the man she loved. Very dangerously though… it's getting out of control." She muttered as her eyes narrowed when a guy came up and grabbed Keiko around the waist.

She sighed as she stood up and walked towards the man, his hands were all over the girl and Kuwabara and Botan haven't noticed that the guy was slowly pulling Keiko away from them. Her hand latched onto the man's wrist, she stretched on her tiptoes and placed her mouth next to his ear. She whispered a few words to him and leaned back enough for the man to look in her eyes. After a short staring contest, the guy let go of Keiko and walked away.

"Oh Kira! You're here! Let's dance…." Keiko exclaimed as she tugged on Kira. Kira's blue eyes looked away from the man and to Keiko, she smiled and nodded.

"One second okay. I need to go to the bathroom. Go back to the table with the others." She said as she pushed her away. Kira made sure she was back next to Yukina before she walked off towards the direction the guy went earlier. She made her towards the bathroom, like she said she was. She rounded the corner into the empty corridor and felt something wrap around her arm as she was jerked to the side. The air left her lungs as she was slammed into the wall. Her eyes opened to glare at the man from before.

"Your awfully brave… showing yourself here." Kira said as she watched the guy smirk at her. The hand around her throat shifted and her eyes were drawn to how the skin turned gray and stretched out over muscle. Razor sharp teeth met her vision as she looked at its face. "Gargoyle." She smacked her lips and smirked before raising her leg and digging it into the guys stomach.

She flicked her wrist as the bracelet she wore morphed into a celestial bronze dagger. Moved to the side of its hand and brought her dagger up, cutting the guys arm off. She cursed when she didn't move fast enough and the gargoyles claws cut her arm. She flipped her dagger up and caught it above her head as she brought her hand down and dove it into his skull. The gargoyle exploded into gold dust that was blown away by a invisible wind. Laughter sounded from around the corner and Kira flicked the dagger as it tuned back into a bracelet again on her wrist. Some girls passed her on their way to the bathroom.

Sighing she looked at her bleeding arm and walked into the bathroom to clean it. She pulled a roll of bandage out of her clutch and wrapped them around her arm. Once done she dusted herself off and made her way out and back through the crowd to where Keiko and her friends were waiting. Kira noticed that two members were missing but didn't say anything as she leaned over the seat and tapped on Keiko's shoulder. The brunette had her head on Yukina's shoulder and looked to be dozing off. She checked the time and sighed. It was literally only 10:17. How the heck did time pass so quickly?

"Heeyyyyy Kira…. You ready to dance."

"Maybe next time.. I'm actually gonna head home. You want me to take you home first?" Keiko blinked at her and frowned.

"Kira, why are you bleeding?" The question drew the attention of the occupants around them and Kira looked down at her arm. Sure enough, fresh blood had seeped through the bandage and tricked down her arm.

"Oh um… I cut it in the bathroom. One of the stalls had a nail lose and I nicked my arm on it." She covered as Keiko studied her for moment.

"You know, now that I think about it… you always get odd wounds on you. I swear every-time I see you, you have a new injury… a new cut or bruise." Keiko laughed as Kira blinked at her. "If I didn't know you, I'd say you were doing secret stuff you don't want anyone to know….but I know you and you can't do secret…."

Kira let out a shaky laugh and shook her head as she looked down for moment. "Well, at-least now I know you're not completely impaired right now." She said as she looked at the two remaining men at the table. "Ima leave her half impaired self in yalls hands then…" she said as she stood up straight to leave.

"We'll get her home." Kuwabara said as he nodded at Kira Kurama smiled at her and inclined his head at her. Kira let out a small noise and tuned away. She needed to get out…get away…

"Well, it was once meeting you all… maybe one day…" She didn't finish her sentence as she just nodded and turned away to hurriedly walk away from the eyes that boring into her.

Kira got outside the club and took in a deep breath. She braced her hand against the cool brick wall and steadied her breathing. She started walking away from the entrance and into one of the alley ways to where she took of running. She pulled her hair up into the ponytail as she ran.

Standing on top of a building behind her, chocolate brown and ruby red watched her departure.

"Well…. Looks like we found her after all."

* * *

Okay! Don't hit the back button! **I know it was confusing and blah.. Keiko is not in character but I have a reason for that! She is acting this ways for a reason, reasons that will be revealed later! So don't hit the BACK BUTTON!**

I WANNA hear everyone's thoughts on this. If you read this chapter, let me know what you think. If I should go with it, or scrap it.

Please, I am begging here... I need inspiration...


	2. Why are you following me?

Sooo, I went ahead and continued this story. I got some positive feedback from a few people so this is for you three! **Marshingirl71, and the two guest reviews I got.** Thank you, you three made my day.

i hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Avoidance. It was starting to become routine for Kira. It has been 5 weeks since that awful club incident. In those five weeks, Kira made sure to stay clear away from Keiko and her 'friends'. She stepped everything. She stopped going out at night to catch her heroes in the act of being heroes, she dodged Keiko's calls and even ignore her when she came to her house.

Kira knew she was being a terrible friend, but she couldn't help it. Every instinct inside her was telling her to run the other direction. So she did. Since college was out for summer break, Kira got a job to help pass her time. Even though she didn't need to work, she had to do something. Sitting at home all day was killing her.

She worked at a restaurant on the port of one the harbors. It overlooked the ocean and Kira loved it. Her boss was amazing and always let her have the tables that were outside on the deck or close to the water. She had a permanent smile on her face as she carried the trays of food over her head outside. She dodge a man who backed his chair out abruptly. She ended up twirling around him and coming to a stop on the other side, the plates she was carrying shifted slightly but otherwise stayed still.

"Sorry ma'am."

"No problem!" She sang as she walked away came to her table. She rattled off each order and sat it down in front of the respective person. Bracing her tray she in-front of her she smiled a the patrons and promised to come check on them soon. As she went to turn away she as haunted by a voice behind her.

"Excuse me Ms! Can I get some service please."

Kira had her smile on as she turned to look at the man that spoke, that smile was wiped clear off her face when she came face to face with Yusuke. He was sitting at one of the tables near the edge of the deck. He was alone of course. His blue jean jacket was draped over the chair behind him as he slouched in his seat.

"Yes, of course." Kira said as she brought her notepad out and looked at him expectedly. "What can I get you?"

Yusuke pursed his lips as he half heartedly looked his menu over. Kira tapped her pen against her pad the longer he took to decide. His brown eyes glanced at her tapping and she stoped momentarily.

"How about…a water."

"Water. Coming right up." She turned away from him and hurried back inside. What the hell was he doing here? Obviously it was just a coincidence. Right?

She got his water and a few other orders that needed to be delivered. Placing down on his table she took in a breath.

"So, what can I get you to eat?"

"You changed your hair."

"What?" She asked as she blinked at him. Yusuke nodded at her hair, which was indeed different. She had bangs now, and it wasn't as long anymore. "Mmm, yeah I cut it. Can I get you something to eat?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll just take a burger." Kira jotted his order down and nodded as she went to go put it in. "She misses you, you know." Kira closed her eyes before turning to look back at him. "Nice shorts by the way. Just so you know." His eyes turned away from her and Kira carried on her way to get food for her customers. Her face was warm as she looked down at her outfit. The required uniform here was black shorts with a grey and black top that had the restaurants logo and name across the back.

She plastered her smile back on as she continued on with her shift. When his burger was ready, she gave it him and walked off to go tend to someone else. Just ignore him.

Kira was counting her money when she happened to glance up and look outside, only to find him still sitting there. His food was long gone, but he still sat there. His head turned as he looked out over the water. The sun was setting, so it casted a glow around him. Kira caught herself staring.

"Hey Kira, can you go man my table please, I need to go get some more napkins out back." One of the other waitresses called. Kira smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks girl, you're a life saver." The tall brunette walked off towards the back of the restaurant. Kira didn't miss the pack of cigarettes the woman pulled out on her way. Sighing, she turned away and walked back outside to her coworkers tables.

"Hello, I'm Kira. I'll be serving you until your waitress gets here. What can I get…" Kira was cut off as a very loud noise sounded to her right. She was knocked off her feet and onto the ground by an unseen force. Something landed on-top of her and she groaned when her head hit the hard deck. She laid there a moment to get her bearings. Her eyes blinked as she looked around at what she could see.

Customers were screaming and running away. Her head was pounding and the ringing in her ears was excruciating. She tried to move only to find her legs pinned down by something. Pushing herself up, her eyes widened at the body of one of the patrons laying in her legs. There was blood coming from a rather large hole in his chest.

Kira pulled her legs out from under him and moved to check his pulse. Her eyes closed when she didn't find one. "Damn it." Her head was swinging as she forced herself to stand. She shook her head, ignoring the warm trickle of blood that was flowing from the cut above her right temple. She looked around the now ruined deck of the restaurant she worked at, most of the deck was gone and half of the building itself. Everything was burning…It took a few moments to piece it all together.

An explosion.

But what?

A scream sounded behind her and she looked to see a woman laying flat on her stomach as she tried to desperately to grab something below her. The woman was trapped underneath a huge beam of wood. Kira wobbled over and fell next to the woman, she touched the woman's shoulder.

"My baby! My baby is down there!"

Kira looked over the side of the deck and down to the water. Her eyes blurred and she rubbed them to get to focus. The dark water cleared and her eyes widened when he seen it. A baby no older than a few months sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor.

Without hesitation, Kira jumped over the ledge and dived into the water. She didn't feel the coolness of the water as she pushed herself down faster. For some, it would have bee to dark for anyone to see; the water was as clear as say as she swam down. She grabbed the baby just before it touched the bottom of the sand floor. Clutching it to her chest, she waved her hand and shot upwards. She broke the surface a few moments later and stretched her hand out to catch the edge of the deck. She hauled herself over and looked down at the none breathing child in her arms.

There was water in his lungs. The mother of the child wasn't looking and everyone else was to busy to notice her as she moved her hand in front of the baby's face and made a pull motion. She smiled when the water responded and come out of the baby's lungs and mouth. A cough sounded before the baby started to cry loudly. The mom turned and Kira could see the relief that flooded the womans face.

"My baby, you saved my baby… thank you. Thank you." Kira nodded as the woman took her hand. Sirens could be heard a few moments later and before Kira knew it, first responders flooded the area. They lifted the beam off the mother and loaded her and the baby up in a ambulance. Kira was standing by the front when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Strange. Before you jumped into that water, you had a head wound and your arm looked broken. Now though, no bleed and your arm is no longer dislocated. Your clothes are dry as well."

Kira looked over her shoulder to find Yusuke standing there. He had his hands in his pockets as he studied her. Kira opened her mouth to respond but couldn't, cause it was true. The moment she jumped in the water, all her injuries healed. She looked down at her very dry clothes.

"I'm not sue what you're talking about Yusuke." She said as she looked up at him. "Besides, that explosion happened a few feet from you and yet…" Her eyes ran over his form, his completely perfect form. "Not a scratch on you." She smirked at him and turned away. "I guess we both have a secret."

Her attention was drawn away from him and towards the fire trucks as they worked to get the fire out. Kira looked back to where Yusuke was, only to find him gone. She looked around the area but didn't see him. Strange…

After a lot of questioning later, Kira was allowed to leave and go home. The manager of the establishment promised to send them all their checks and other stuff to their home. Kira let everything that happened leave her mind as she rode home on her motorcycle.

The wind felt great against her legs and arms as she drove. She weaved in and out of traffic, not even bothering to slow down as she jumped off the freeway and onto the side road that led to her house. A few minutes later she pulled up at her home and drove her bike up to her garage. Putting the kickstand down, she pulled her helmet off.

"Kira!"

Kira jumped as her head was snapped to the left to see Keiko running towards her. "What?" Keiko tackled her a moment later, making Kira stumble backwards a bit. The brunette was crying as she hugged Kira. "Uhhhh, Keiko?" She placed her hands on Keiko's shoulders and pushed her away some. "What are you doing here? Why are you crying?"

Keiko hiccuped and wiped her eyes. "I..I'm sorry… you've been avoiding me.. and I don't blame you… the way I acted that night… but then Yusuke, he called and said the restaurant you…worked at.. exploded and..and…" Kira sighed and looked at the blubbering woman. If she ever seen Yusuke again, she was going to punch him.

"Come on, lets go inside." Kira said as she led the still crying Keiko into the house. "I need to shower, so you go ahead and make yourself at home." Keiko nodded and wandered towards the kitchen. Kira sighed as she climbed her stairs. Her shower let amazing, the hot water was soothing to her overly tense muscles. She titled her head back into the stream to allow the water to wash over her face.

Things were about to get complicated.

Once her shower was over and done with and she was dressed in warm, fuzzy pajama shorts and a snug shirt, Kira padded her way to the Kitchen where the most heavenly smell was coming from. She positioned the towel on her head better as she stepped inside. Keiko was cooking something at the stove, but several things were already placed on the kitchen table.

"I figured you might be hungry… I found some udon noodles and shrimp and some vegetables so." Keiko said as she drained the noodles of some of the broth to add the other ingredients.

Kira lowered herself into a chair and watched Keiko cook. "Why didn't you tell me that you and him broke up? You used to tell me everything…" Kira frowned as Keiko brought the food to the table. "So why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well, it kind of just happened ya know. There wasn't really a reason for why I didn't tell you…I just couldn't find the right time." Keiko said as she broke her chopsticks. Kira raised an eyebrow when Keiko dug in to her food. Okay?

Kira thanked for the food and broke her own chopsticks. She picked the noodles up and was about to take a bite when her phone went off. Sighing she sat her food down and went to answer it.

"Leave it, your food is gonna get cold." Keiko said as she grabbed Kira's hand. Kira patted her hand and moved out of her hold.

"I'll be quick." She told her as she moved to answer her cell. "Hello?"

" _Omg Kira!"_

Kira froze at the voice on the other end. That was Keiko's voice. But how? She looked over her shoulder to find Keiko staring at her from her kitchen table.

"Ummm..yeah? Who is this?"

" _It's me! Keiko! Omg Kira, I just heard about the accident. It was on the news and Yusuke stopped by the ramen shop to say hi and Kira… are you okay? I wasn't gonna call , cause you've been avoiding my calls but.. Oh, Kira…"_

Kira was frozen as she stared at the Keiko at her table. She smiled at her and turned away to act like she was going to rearrange her desk, using the reflection of the window she kept her eyes on Keiko in her kitchen. "Yusuke stopped by? Is he still there?"

" _Who Yusuke? Yeah, he's sitting in front of me."_

"Will you hand him the phone." She could hear the confusion from the other side but a few seconds later a very familiar masculine voice spoke on the other end. "Yusuke, get to my house now. I know you know where it is… if I'm not here when you get here…"

" _Hold on, what_?"

Kira sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. She reopened them and looked in the window only to find Keiko gone. Whirling around she came face to face with Keiko.

"Who's on the phone." Keiko asked as she smiled at Kira. Kira took in a deep breath.

"I'm talking to Yusuke, _Keiko."_

" _What? You're not making any sense? Why did you call me Keiko? Telling Keiko you're talking to…"_ The phone went silent for a minute. " _I'll be there in 5_."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." Kira said as she hung the phone up. "That was Yusuke, he called to see if you were here. He is at your parents house and they said you weren't there, he's on his way over." Kira said as she sat her phone down and grabbed her bracelet in her hand. "Lets eat yeah?"

She moved away and back towards her kitchen. When she passed a mirror she looked up and the Keiko's reflection. Sure enough, it was not keiko that was in the mirror. Kira paused in the doorway o er kitchen and looked at her counter, not a spice in sight.

"So, what all did Yusuke tell you?" Kira asked as she moved towards her cabinets. She opened one of them and reached up to grab some of her spices. A hand clamped over her arm and turned her around.

"I put enough spices in the noodles. It doesn't need more." Not Keiko said her brown eyes leveled on her. Kira smiled nervously and moved away from the not Keiko.

"Of course, sorry. I just like mine extra spicy…" She said as she turned around to once again reach up and grab the bottle of saffron. She looked into the reflection from a canister and felt her eyes widen when she noticed the sharp glint of a knife coming to meet her spine. Kira didn't have time to avoid the blow but she shifted some so it stabbed her a few inches left of her spine. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.

Her elbow came up to hit the not Keiko behind her in the face. The creature howled in pain and backed away. Kira pulled the knife from her back and tuned around in time to avoid the swipe of its claws. Her bracelet skidded across the floor and Kira cursed. She went to dive for it, but a foot collided with her midsection, the shockwave sent her crashing into her countertop. She landed on her face as the air was knocked out of her. She cried out when the creature gabbed her hair and and lifted her face off the floor.

"I should slit your throat!" The Aswang growled before smashing Kira's face into the hardwood floor. Her scream ripped from her mouth when the creatures dove its claws into her side, she could its fingers burying all the way in and ripping her insides.

"Kira!"

The shout came a second before her front door was kicked in. The creature growled and looked up to glare at the detective standing in the room now.

"Your to late." The creature hissed before it smiled and jumped backwards out of kitchen window.

"Hiei, follow it!"

Kira's world was starting to go black as footsteps hurried towards her. She whimpered when hands were on her, rolling her over. Hands pressed into her side and back to try and stop the bleeding.

"Shit, she isn't going to make it to the temple. Not even with Koenma getting us a portal." Yusuke said as he looked at all blood pooling around her.

"She's gonna die. Yusuke, she can't die.." Kuwabara said from behind his friend as he watched the blood pour from the purple haired woman.

"He knows that Kuwabara." Kurama answered cooly as he did his best to keep the blood inside Kira's body.

Kira's mouth moved but no sound came out. She shakily moved her hand to get their attention. She let her blood under hand and moved her finger in it. She hoped they could read.

"Water?" Kuwabara read confused. "Why would she want water?"

Yusuke cursed but quickly moved to pick her up, she cried out at the jostling, spraying blood all over Yusuke's front. The black haired man didn't explain as he took off out her front door. He was for once glad that she lived so close to the ocean. Even though it cold as hell meeting up here most nights. He ran towards the docks with Kuwabara and Kurama behind him. Kira has passed it in his arms by the time they made it to the end of one of the long piers. Without hesitating, Yusuke threw Kira's body into the ocean.

"Urameshi! What are you doing?" Kuwabara yelled as he watched Kira's body sink into the black depts. He went to take his jacket off but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Wait…just wait." Yusuke said as he watched the water. It was silent as the three boys watched the still water, he felt his own anxiousness rise the more time passed. Hiei joined them, the Fire Demon didn't say anything as Yusuke kept his eyes glued to the spot where Kira had went under. After what seemed like a lifetime, bubbles formed in the water a moment before Kira's head popped up followed by her legs as she floated there on her back. Something wrap around her waist and started to move her towards the pier.

Yusuke moved to the edge, as Kira's body was brought towards them. He bent down and grabbed the girls arm to pull her up as someone pushed her body up. Once he had her in his arms he looked down to see a face of a beautiful woman staring at him.

"She's gonna need a transfusion to resupply her blood loss, but the waters have healed her injuries for now. She's in your care now." The voice was in his head but he heard it loud and clear.

"Her injuries are gone." Kuwabara observed as he stared down at the purple haired girl. "She really is…wow."

"Wow indeed." Kurama stated as Yusuke shifted the girl into his arms and picked her up.

"What's wow, is that she's wet this time." He observed as his clothes started to get soaked from the water coming off her. "Earlier she was dry…"

"Yusuke, you're making me wonder about your mental state." Yusuke ignored as they made their way back towards the girls house. He laid her down on the couch and sighed as he started to pull her wet clothes off. That of course earned a shout of anger from Kuwabara. "Shut up, we can't leave her in wet clothes." Yusuke barked back at him as he grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up. "Kurama, call Koenma and tell him to send someone to give her a transfusion or whatever."

The red head didn't question and pulled his communication mirror out to report to Koenma. Yusuke walked into he girls kitchen and looked at the blood on the floor. That's gonna be a pain to clean up. To make matters worse, the door burst open to reveal a panting, out of breath Keiko.

"Where is she? Where's Kira?" Keiko shouted as she looked Yusuke.

"Hush Keiko, she's sleeping." Yusuke said as he nodded towards the couch. Keiko instantly ran to her friends side and kneeled down next to her.

"She's so pale and cold." Keiko said as she grasped Kira's hand. Kuwabara sat down in the chair next to Keiko and leaned back in it. "Is she gonna be okay?" Keiko asked, not caring who answered her. When no one did she felt a sob creeping its way up her throat. She beat it down and shook her head. No, no crying. "I'm gonna go get some clothes.. for her…" Keiko said as she stood up and wandered out of the living upstairs.

The boys had moved to sit in the kitchen when she returned. She dressed Kira in some clothes as a portal opened and Botan and few others came into the room. Botan placed a hand on her shoulder as she reaper moved away from her and towards the kitchen. The ladies stared to set up some equipment in the room, leaning Keiko to move towards the kitchen. She froze when her eyes zeroed in on the blood still on the floor. Kira's blood.

Silently she moved to a closet and pulled a bucket and some cleaning supplies out. She could hear Yusuke and the others talking behind her as she worked. She pulled some gloves on and set to work. It was silent as as she scrubbed away at the floor. Tears leaked out and fell on the floor as she mindlessly scrubbed. Even after all the blood was gone, she couldn't stop scrubbing.

"Keiko, dear." Botan said as she kneeled next to her and made her stop. "It's clean, it's alright."

Keiko shook her head. "It's Not Alright! Kira almost died, could have died. I haven't even gotten to apologize yet, apologize for everything and she almost died." Keiko stood up and threw the cleaning supplies into the sink. "What would have happened if she died? Huh? The world would have ended? The future would come true like predicted?" She braced her hands on the sink and bit her lip as she shook her head.

"We've done nothing but lie and sneak around for years. You four, you have been searching endlessly for her. Because she's the key, she's the key to all this crap!" Keiko groaned out as more tears came cascading down her face. "We suspected she was the one, all those years ago. So I… for the sake of our future. I befriended her. To make sure when y'all met, she would trust me and then trust us…all for what?!"

She spun around and glared at the boys and Botan. "For her to die? I've lied to her for four years! FOUR YEARS!" It felt good to scream. To yell. Kuwabara wouldn't look her in eye and Kurama was twirling a plant in his hand.

"Keiko, you know why you agreed to take this assignment." Botan said softly as she watched Keiko break down. "You can't blame the boys or…"

"I'm not blaming anyone okay! If I do, it's myself." Keiko said as she moved away to sink into a chair. "I pretended to be her friend for years… just so… she would trust us."

"You… pretended?"

Keiko's head snapped up at the voice. Kira was standing in the kitchen doorway, still looking pale and fragile, but her eyes were wide as she stared at Keiko.

"Kira, you're…" Keiko was up and out of her seat and moving around the table. Kira moved away from Keiko and glared at her, making Keiko pause. This is the part she didn't want Kira ever finding out.

"You.. pretended…to be my friend?" Kira repeated. The laugh that she let out was one of disbelief. She shook her head as her eyes slipped closed for a moment. "I should have known… you…" Kira looked up at Keiko, her eyes hard and distant. "Get out of my house."

"Kira wait…we have an explanation!" Bota tried but Kira but her off with a look.

"I don't care! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The sink started to rattle with the force of her command. The boys stood up, but that was it for Kira. The pipe under the sink burst as water rushed broke out. It swirled around round the room in a frenzy as Kira glared heatedly at Keiko.

"Kira Osheda."

The temperature in the room turned subzero. The water rushing about froze instantly and Kira let out a puff of air, her breath making a pure white cloud. She turned around to fine a very thin woman and a very large man standing in her living room. Yusuke and the others appeared next to her.

"You have attracted the attention of a very respectable client. A client that is going to be funding this years Dark Tournament. A tournament in which you will be attending." Kira blinked at the woman and opened her mouth to speak but found her voice stuck in her throat. "I'm afraid not participating is not an option. If you don't show up, you will be hunted and killed." The woman looked at the boys and smirked. "If you wanna survive this, I would find a team that will keep you alive." With that, the vanished out of her house. The water unfroze and splashed to the ground as she stared at the empt spot to where they just were.

"What's… the Dark Tournament?"

…

"So, I have to go and fight in a Tournament full of bloodthirsty demons?" Kira paraphrased what she was being told. "Actual demons? Great… so celestial bronze will be useless against them." She muttered out as she glowered.

Kira was curled up in her love seat as some strange creatures worked to clean her kitchen. Keiko was sitting in the chair across from her, with Kuwabara next to her. Yusuke, Botan and Kurama were sitting on her couch while Hiei leaned against the wall behind them.

"I still don't trust any of you. That includes you." She said as she stared at Keiko, who frowned but nodded. "Now, I think I deserve an explanation for all this…" She looked at them all before her gaze fell on Yusuke. Blue clashed with brown before he looked away.

"Binky breath will explain it…"

"Who? Wha?"

On cue, the same swirling mass of color erupted in her living room. Kira blinked owlishly as a young man stepped through, the vortex classed behind him and Kira blinked again as the man looked around at them all. His gaze fell on her and he smiled around… was that a binky in his mouth?

A grown man was sucking a binky in her living room….

The situation would have been laughable had she not been to dumbstruck to say anything as he made his way around the room to stand in front of her. He cleared his throat when she just stared at him. He sucked on his binky a moment before he sat down on her coffee table.

"Hello Ms Kira. It's nice to meet you. I'm Koenma, Prince of Spirit World. I'm very cool." She watched as he sucked on his binky again before her lips curled into a smile and she lost it. Kira doubled over in her chair as she laughed. Koenma's brow twitched in annoyance. Yusuke had to hide his smile behind his hand as he watched Kira hit her hand against the chair as she laughed.

"Are you done?" Koenma asked as he watched the purple haired girl suck in lungs full of air. Kira nodded as she coughed to get her breathing under control. Once she was calm, Koenma cleared his throat and leveled her with a look. "Kira, I need you to be serious okay. What I am about to tell you, is going to sound crazy and unbelievable, but please just listen okay."

Kira stared at the teenage man and did her best to ignore his binky. She slowly nodded and shifted in her seat as Koenma took in a deep breath.

"Your name is Kira Osheda, and you are the one that will either save or destroy this world."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!

More mystery being added! Plus some stuff was cleared up... next chapter will have even more answers and revelations. Please stay turned and read on. I feel really good about this... I hope.

Although I'm stuck on one thing. Past, future or present?

OH! Anyone wanna take any guesses on WHAT she is? I bet you'll never guess!

Anywho! See you all lovelies next time!

Also, please excuse grammar errors. I don't have a Beta and I know even when I reread my stuff I miss my own errors. Anyone wanna be hired?


	3. Training

Two updates in one day! Although, they are for different stories.. but still. YAY! I feel accomplished. I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I literally only nothing but Kira!

* * *

"Come on, again."

Kira groaned as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She glared up at the smiling ex-spirit Detective. Oh she really wanted to hit him. To bad she couldn't.

"If that's the best you can do, then you're gonna get massacred in the Tournament." Yusuke said as he watched her try to lift her limbs off the ground. Try and failed that was.

Kira sighed as she stared at the ground. Ever since Koenma gave his rousing speech in her living room, she had been training with Yusuke and the others. Trying to train anyways. She didn't have any special abilities like they did. She didn't have the stamina, or the perseverance. Sweat trickled down her nose as she closed her eyes to concentrate. She may not have had spirit energy like Kuwabara and Yusuke, but she did have something they didn't.

She watched the sweat drip down her nose as an idea hit her. Forcing strength she didn't have into her arms, she forced herself up just in time to narrowly miss the foot aimed for her face. She flipped onto her feet and swung her arm out, beads of water from her body and the surrounding air formed a water like whip that shot out and wrapped around Yusuke's arm. With a flick of her wrist she jerked him towards her and delivered a solid punch to his jaw.

Sadly, that was only enough to make him stumble and she didn't have time to block the upper cut that knocked her feet together and sent her flying several feet into the air before she landed rather painfully on her back.

"Not bad Osheda… not bad. The punch was weak in power, but I bet with a few more strength exercises, that kind of hit would be enough to take down a puny D class demon." Yusuke chuckled as she flipped him off, he extended his hand to help her up. Blood trickled out of her mouth from her split lip.

"Buzz off. I'm used to fighting monsters that you see in mythological books. Monsters that get taken by celestial bronze." Kira said as they walked away from their little training ground and towards her house. "Not demons that have enough power in one little finger to destroy the human world."

"Well kiddo, I guess we are both learning something new." Yusuke commented as he ruffled her hair. Kira pushed him off and plopped down in one of the chairs outside her back porch.

"It is still strange to think that they exist." Kuwabara mused as he passed Kira a cold glass of water. Kira nodded her thanks and downed it as she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Flicking it, she watched as it morphed into her dagger. It wasn't very big, the blade length was only about 10 inches and even though it was made from celestial bronze, it had a light blue tint to it. The hilt looked like it was made from smooth coral.

"Yet, they do exist." Kira mused aloud as she ran her finger over the double edge blade. "This blade was a gift from my father. He gave it to me after my mom's funeral. I didn't even know who he was when he came up to me and spoke to me about the woman my mom was." A smile tugged at her lips as she flipped the blade in her hand to catch it again, her finger traced down the edge and she flicked it hard enough to make it start spinning in her hand. "It was only later after the attacks started to happen, when I was formed of _what_ I was, and who that bearded man was that spoke to me before."

"How did you learn to fight?" Kira looked up at Yusuke. He looked genuinely curious ,but something about the way he asked the question made her have a sinking suspension, he already knew the answer. Kira looked between the two boys sitting in front of her and sighed.

"I had a little help. Some mentors along the way I guess, I don't really know to be honest. Memory is kinda fuzzy with those parts." Kira said as she clicked the pearl in the middle of her dagger's hilt to have it shrink back to it's normal size. "But then, I guess that comes with the territory with my current disposition."

The boys stayed silent as they watched her mess with the frayed edges of her shorts. Her backdoor opened and her blue eyes looked up to see Keiko walking out with a tray in her hands. Kira sat back and crossed her legs as Keiko sat the tray of food down on the table between them all.

"I figured y'all would be hungry so.." Keiko paused and looked at Kira, who was pointedly looking in the different direction. A look of guilt and hurt crossed Keiko's face as she smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara and turned to go back inside. Kira sighed as the door shut.

"Stop giving me those looks." She snapped as she leaned forward to snag a sandwich off the tray. Yusuke sighed and grabbed his own. "I will talk to her when I feel like it."

"It's been two months Kira." Kuwabara pointed out as he stuffed the food in his mouth. Kira took a bite of her own food again and looked out towards her yard. Her mind went back to the conversation that was taken place with Koenma.

" _What do you mean by save or destroy?"_

 _Koenma laced his fingers together and looked her in the eye as he took in a breath to speak. "Exactly as it sounds Kira. You are the key."_

" _Okay, but what does that mean?" Kira asked, she was losing patience with these vague answers._

" _Lets back up then shall we." Koenma pause when Yusuke cleared his throat behind him. "Don't worry Yusuke, I won't divulge any of_ _ **that**_ _information. I do know the rules better than you." A smirk slipped on the Prince 's face at his remark, which to Kira made his binky kinda crooked and he looked like a creep now. "Kira…" Koenma paused as he thought his words over. "I don't know how to really say this without just coming out and saying it. This is going to sound crazy and not believable but I want you to."_

" _Just spit it out!" Kira snapped as she sat up straighter in her chair._

" _You were born over 500 years ago. Your real name is Aricela, but over the past few generations you have been reincarnated every time you have died. Now, you are the seventh reincarnation from your previous self." Koenma explained. "Only this time, you are extremely….different."_

" _You mean the fact that I am the daughter of a God that nobody believes exist?" Kira deadpanned as she tapped her fingers lightly on her armchair. "If you're trying to spring the whole '_ _ **You're a Demi-God'**_ _on me. I already know."_

 _Koenma nodded at her. "I know you know. I've been watching you the past few.. well, for a while." A light blush dusted the princes cheeks as he coughed awkwardly. "You have a very unique power. Hydrokinesis, Vitakinesis, Atmokinesis, you can breath under water. Toxikinesis, Cyrokinesis, Geokinesis…" Koenma listed off a whole bunch of different things but, all Kira heard was crap. "You have a very powerful gift."_

" _Gift? Gift!" Kira laughed at the stupidity coming out his mouth. "This is NOT a gift! You wanna know how many times I've seen dear old dad? Once! You wanna know how I even learned what I was? By being attacked by a 27 foot cyclops! And then, I had some horse talking to me and let me get into THAT experience!"_

 _Kira hated what she was, she hated that she was the daughter of a freaking God. Plus, now she was being wrapped up in this crap of being some important persons reincarnation and the world of demons and monsters. Kira knew monsters existed, but demons? Real life demons that live in another world? That was alittle much to take in, but Kira accepted that a lot easier than the whole several lives thing._

" _I would like the boys to train you. You have your own skills yes, but you will need to get much stronger and learn about Spirit energy and stuff if you wanna survive the Dark Tournament." Koenma said as he looked back at the boys. The only one who seemed put off by it all was Hiei._

" _I'm not training the girl, have the oaf and detective do it. I have better things to be doing." Hiei said before he literally vanished into thin air. Kira turned wide eyes from where Hiei 'was' and sucked in a quick breath as she stood up._

" _Well then, I need to go to bed. So, you all can kindly show yourselves out."_

Kira sighed as she stared out over the water. After she daydreamed for a bit, she left her house to go clear her head. The best place for that was obviously the ocean. Kira watched as the water rippled as her feet moved in the water. Her lips stretched into a smile as some small fish came up to nibble on her toes. The fish scattered when a much larger predator came up.

Kira tilted her head as the 12 foot tiger shark circled her feet before coming to nudge up against her lovingly. Kira scooted to the edge of the dock before slipping off the edge and into the water. Opening her eyes, her hand reached out as she shark swam around her excitedly. Grasping it's dorsal fin gently, Kira was pulled out and into the open sea. The water cleared up as they got further and further out from the land. Kira laughed as she let go of the sharks fin and swam out a ways. She had never been out this far and it really was amazing. All the colors, the coral, the fish. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see a humpback whale swimming over her.

Kira swam down towards one of the coral reefs and sat down on a rock as fish started to swim and move around her. A small guppy came up to her and kissed her cheek, or well nibbled her cheek. Laughing, Kira took in a deep breath and loved how the water just moved through her like oxygen.

The tiger shark was swimming a few feet away, the fish in the area was keeping a wide birth from it. The shark flicked its tail towards her, motioning her to come back over. Kicking off the rock, Kira moved through the water to grasp the Sharks dorsal again. She waved bye bye to all the pretty fish and marine life as the shark carried her away.

They stopped a few yards down the way and Kira frowned. They were away from the reefs and literally out in open water. With nothing but sand and a few fish swimming.

"What are we doing out here?"

The shark made a noise and Kira could swear it rolled its eyes as the sharks head bobbed down. Frowning, Kira followed the motion and looked down at the seabed. She blinked when something gleamed off the sand. Without even having to think about, the water moved around her as she descended towards the ocean floor. Her feet made contact with the sand and Kira walked forwards towards the gleaming object. What the heck was this?

Sticking out the sand was a gleaming, blue sword. Literally, the blade was blue and it looked like water was reflecting off of it. Her hand shakily reached out to grasp the handle as she pulled it out of the sand. Turning it around in her hand, her face twisted when she seen her name engraved into the very top of blue steal blade.

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't even give it to me yourself? You sent a shark!" Said shark made another noise that sounded like whine of protest. Kira looked around the silent ocean and glared out into it. "Just stay out of my life if you can't even make an entrance into it!" With that, she spun around and waved her hand as a water current moved to wrap around her waist. Willing herself to move forward, Kira shot through the water at lightening speed.

Once the crystal waters turned murky, Kira moved closer to the surface. She could see the docks up ahead as she shot up and out of the water. She stumbled as her feet hit the deck. She caught herself with the sword. Her apparent gift from her father, or someone who worked for him.

"If you think a new sword is going to help you survive. You are sorely mistaken." Kira looked up at the black figure standing a few feet up the dock. His red eyes glared at her for a moment before looking at her blade. "If you can't use the blade, then you just need to cast it back out into the sea."

Kira gripped the handle and raised the blade up to be parallel with her body. It was perfectly balanced in her hand and she loved it. The look in her eyes changed as she looked at Hiei. A slow smirk made its way to her face before she raced forward. Jumping up, she came down with her sword poised to strike, a sharp clang rang out as Hiei's blade met her own.

A smile that Kira didn't even know she was making slipped on her face as she pushed her blade against Hiei's. "You know I can use this blade. You're the one that taught me in the first place!"Hiei's eyes widened for a moment before he smirked. Kira kicked her leg out, to which Hiei dodged but that left him open for Kira to cut in close. Her next sword swipe was narrowly reflected.

She laughed as her and Hiei danced and weaved around the other on the dock. This is the scene Yusuke walked up on. He stopped several feet away next to one of the buildings, sticking his hands in his pockets he leaned against the cool metal and watched as the two spared. He frowned as he watched Kira. She was laughing and had that look in her eyes. A look he hadn't seen since…

Yusuke stood up straight when Hiei delivered a viscous punch to Kira, one she didn't have time to dodge. The purple haired girl sailed over the side of the dock and slammed into the water. He walked forward and made it to edge of the dock when Kira popped back up laughing. His eyes watched the way the bruise that was forming under her eye slowly disappeared as she floated there.

"Gahhhh! I forgot about your sneaky ass punches Hiei!"

Yusuke's brows furrowed. What?

"It won't last long. It only surfaced for a moment when I challenged her just now. I can already see it receding." Hiei told the ex-detective as the middle of his forehead glowed a moment. "She's back to her self now."

"No, she's not." Yusuke mumbled as Hiei disappeared from the docks.

Kira blinked as she rubbed her eyes and looked around the water. When did she get in the water? Her eyes rose to look up and find Yusuke standing on the docks staring down at her.

"You're late for training." She cursed as she swam towards the dock and climbed out of the water. Her eyes landed on her discarded sword, reaching out she picked it up and followed Yusuke away from the sea and towards her house.

…

"Concentrate Kira."

Kira mentally groaned. She would if she wasn't so distracted. Her butt was numb and her back was aching from sitting so long on the hard ground. Her legs were folded as her hands rested on her knees. A trickle of sweat rolled down her temple to travel down her cheek, neck and collar bone. It was so freaking hot!

"Why are we in a freaking Sauna again?" Her eyes opened to look at Yusuke, who was sitting across from her. It was so steamy in the freaking cave like thing they were in she could barely see around them. Her distraction? Was the fact that Yusuke was shirtless. No one was allowed to look that good.

The idiot knew he looked good to, or that smirk was meant for something else. Kira shifted her weight around to try and ease the soreness from her butt. Even in short shorts and sports bra, she was insanely sweating. Her gaze drifted around the room they were in. It was contracted out of metal and stone and somehow warmed from the outside.

"We've been mediating for 6 hours. I'm not into this whole spirit energy thing." Kira said as she dropped her mediative stance. "How do we know I even have it? Is it how I use the water to do my bidding?" To emphasis, Kira raised her hand and watched as all the sweat on her body was lifted off to form a nice size tennis ball of water.

"Something like that. You have the ability to manipulate the water because your father is an accent God that controls it all. That ability doesn't exactly require Spirit Energy." Yusuke said slowly as he thought his own words over. "Now, back to it. We have four more hours in here."

Kira groaned but let her eyes slip closed again as she took a deep breath to set her breathing again. Yusuke rolled his neck as he watched her. They had been training for over five months. The Tournament was in two more months and Kira wasn't ready. Honestly, none of them were. It still took them by surprise that the Tournament was even happening again so soon. It's only been 7 years since the last one and as far as Yusuke knew, Hanging Neck Island was still the base of the damn thing. After the last one, he hoped another didn't come about for many many years.

Seems that wasn't the case for his luck.

As the next few hours passed, Yusuke kept his eyes on Kira. Well, he was actually reading her levels. She didn't know it, but Kira did have quiet a bit of Spirit Energy inside her. She just had to reach it. Meditating wasn't helping so what else could he do to move this along?

Oh yeah!

Raising his hand, he made a gun motion with his fingers and leveled it at Kira. As he collected his energy, Kira opened her eyes and stared to freak out.

"If you want to survive this blast, I suggest you pull your energy out and make a shield!" Yusuke yelled as he charged his Spirit Gun. Kira shot up and backed away from him, her eyes widening as her back hit the stone wall.

"Yusuke! Think about this! You're going to kill us both!"

"Not if you make a barrier!" Yusuke smirked at her as his eyes met her own. Her wide, terrified blue eyes almost had him stop; this had to happen though. "Here we go! Spirit Gun!"

The explosion that followed the blast had Kuwabara and the others were near her house jumping up and running towards the now ruined homemade sauna. "What the hell?" He stopped at the edge of the dust cloud and tried his best to look through all the crap floating around. Kurama and Hiei stood a few feet behind him.

The sound of laughter had the three moving to their left, around the crater that now littered the area. Coming to a stop they watched as the dust cleared to reveal a crater about 4 meters in diameter and 5 meters in depth. In the middle of it, laying on a lone tower of dirt was Yusuke and Kira. A brilliant blue barrier was shimmering around them.

"Uhhh." Kuwabara blinked as he watched Kira sit up from where she was sitting on top of Urameshi. Yusuke was laughing as he covered his face with one hand. Kira's blue eyes glared down at the laughing idiot before she decked him in the face.

"That's for nearly killing us…you…ass..hole." She slumped unconscious a moment later and Yusuke sat up to catch her as she tipped over. Gathering her in his arms, he stood up and made his way to the others.

"Kinda reckless don't you think? What of she wasn't able to produce that barrier?" Kurama asked as he frowned at Yusuke. He knew his friend was desperate but, that was extreme.

"You really think I would have let her die? If I didn't think she could make the barrier in time, I would have gotten her and myself out of there." He walked past the others to make his way to Kira's house. He was a demon king after all, plus that blast wasn't very powerful to begin with.

"Yusuke, we all want her to remember but… we can't force it. You know that." Kuwabara had caught up with him and despite his words being true, Yusuke just didn't wanna hear it at the moment. His arms tightened around the unconscious woman in his arms as he walked up her steps and opened her backdoor.

"I know Kuwabara."

Yusuke carried her up the stairs and into her room where he laid her down on her bed. He paused as he pulled the sheet over her and stared at her sleeping face for a moment. Leaning down he stopped a few inches from her face and sighed as he traced her cheek gently.

"Please remember."

 **..xXx..**

"Really Hiei?"

Kira crosse her arms as she glared at the fire demon. They were training together. After his bold speak a few months ago about having better things to do than to train her, he finally started to. Mainly in her speed and sword play. When she wasn't being beaten into the ground by Yusuke, having her skin sliced to bits by a rose to test her agility or having to run for miles and miles with Kuwabara; she was with Hiei.

"Do it."

Pursing her lips, Kira glared at the smug demon as she took a few steps back and turned to look up at gigantic tree. This was insane, but she knew she had to do it. Taking a breath to prepare herself, Kira took off running towards the tree. At the base, she kept up and grasped the branch with her hands. Using the momentum she swung herself up and stood in a hand stand on the branch. She glared down at Hiei as she looked away and up at another branch a few feet up.

Lowering herself down till her face was a few inches from her branch she pushed all her strength into her arms and shot herself upwards to the higher branch. Again, she caught herself on her hands and not her feet. That was the challenge. Climb the tree, with only her hands. She used the same technique to get herself higher on a couple more branches. The branches were getting further and further apart.

"Shit." She cursed when her arms started to shake. Looking at her wrist she glowered at the wrist bands latched onto her. Hiei had the brilliant idea to put them on her. They were Energy suppressors, so she only had to use her own strength to climb this tree. Strength she didn't have anymore, not in her arms.

Looking to her right she judged the distance of a branch closets to her and started to rock her body side to side. As she leaned to her left, she pushed with all her might to throw herself to her right. Summersaulting in the air she flew the air and smiled when the branch got closer. That smile however, was wiped off her face when Hiei came out of nowhere and landed a kick to abdomen. There she went, crashing down through the trees to land painfully on the florets floor.

"Even when doing something so simple as climbing a tree, you have to be aware of your surroundings and of the people around you." Hiei was standing over as he watched her groan as she rolled over to look up at him. "An attack can come from anywhere. You need to be ore aware."

"What's this? My loyal second giving battle advice?"

Hiei tensed before looking over at the new occupant among them. Kira tilted her head back to see who joined them. Forcing herself up, she blinked at the orange haired woman. A single blue eye met her own and she blinked again.

"What are you doing here Mukuro?" Hiei asked as he glared at his superior. The orange haired woman looked away from Kira to level Hiei with a look.

"I let your energy in the forest and came to investigate. Seeing as how you are supposed to be in the Human World helping out and not here." Mukuro answered easily, as Kira forced herself to stand up. "Does Yusuke know you have her here in Demon World?" Kira blinked in confusion. Why would Yusuke care? "From your expression I'm going to assume that's a no. I'd get her back Hiei, before I have to replace my second for his idiocy." Mukuro turned away from the scowling fire demon and regarded Kira calmly. "It's nice to see you again Kira."

What? See her again?

She looked at Hiei but the fire demon wasn't paying attention to her. "Hiei." Red eyes glanced down at her. "What did she mean by 'See you again'?"

"Don't worry about it. Lets get out of here." He bent down to pick her up and she had to bury her face in his cloak to hide it from he sudden onslaught of wind. Well, guess it was a first for everything huh. Hiei never touched her, he avoided it all cost except during training. Him carrying her was making her head spin. Or was it his scent? He did smell deliciously good.

Before she knew it, he was setting her on her feet in front of her house and then he was gone. Sighing, she pushed the little gate open and walked up her steps to and unlocked her door. It was strange to have an empty house. Usually, someone was always over. Now though, she was alone.

Walking over to her computer desk, she sat down and opened her laptop. Clicking a file open, she looked at all the photos she had stored in her docks. Double clicking one, her eyes traced over the image of Yusuke. He was sitting with his back against a tree as the boys met for a meeting. She smiled. They never even knew she was spying on them all those months. Looking at her camera, her smile widened as she quickly stood up and gathered all her stuff and stuffed it into her bag.

Shutting the lights off, she locked her front door and hopped on her motorcycle, peeling out of her driveway, she raced off into the night. It was easy to weave in and out of the light traffic that littered the highway. Turning off the road, Aria eased off the gas and let her bike roll down the street some. She stopped across the street from her destination and parked her bike, putting the kickstand down and taking her keys. She flicked her hands and her bike disappeared from view.

She took her time climbing up the side of the building and onto a roof. Crouching low, she peeked over and smirked as she looked down into a rather large window of a room full of people. Not just ordinary people though. She took note of the extra eyes in one man, the flaming red hair of a woman with a one steal leg and one goat leg. Another person had extra ams sticking out from his shirt sleeves. Two ugly ass gargoyles were making out on a couch. Setting her bag down, she started to pull her things out.

At her feet were the pieces of a sniper rifle. She quickly assembled the pieces and set the bipod up to rest it on the ledge. She made sure to screw the silencer on and she was all set. Pulling her camera out she placed it down and pulled a small black box out. Flipping a switch, she stuck it in some black goop and drew her arm back before launching it across the buildings. The good hit the wall above the window and stuck to the wall.

Smiling in triumph and slipped another switch and turned a few knobs on the device in her arm and before she knew it voices could be heard.

" _We should eat them now. While they are still warm."_

" _They haven't cooked long enough Gracyn!"_

" _You have to cook children at a higher temperature, turn the fire up!"_

Kira cursed. Damn it, she was to late. She moved to her gun and picked it up to look through the scope at the monsters gathered. As her hand moved to the trigger, she was suddenly grabbed from behind. An arm wrapped around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth as she was pulled back and away from the ledge.

She tried to break free from whoever had a hold of her but they were stronger than she was. Her back hit a wall, knocking the air out of her. Her eyes opened and she looked up and froze when she met the gaze of Yusuke.

"What are you doing?" He whispered harshly at her. She huffed angrily as he removed his hand.

"Working! What are you doing besides following me?" She said as she took in a deep breath. She was currently extra aware of the fact that he had his body pressed against hers. "Will you please get off me!" Yusuke backed away from her and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I wasn't following you. I seen you pull up and decided to see what you were up to in this neighborhood." He told her as she stared at him for a moment. His eyes moved to the sniper rifle.

"There is a room full of monsters in that room right now eating children. Now, not just any children. Demi-gods. Children of the gods that are helpless and defenseless." She told him as she moved back over to her gun. "I am doing what I do, and that is to get rid of all the monsters I can to protect those children until the protectors come to get them." She got comfortable with her gun and looked back at him. "Besides, they don't really die. They just go back to Tartarus and eventually come back. Now, don't move."

She looked through her scope and leveled her bullseye with the back of the Empousa's head. Her finger pulled the trigger ands he watched as the empousa exploded into a shower a gold. Quickly, she moved to her next target then the other. One of the gargoyles ducked out fo the way and Kira cursed as she set her rifle aside and stood up. Taking a few steps back, she smiled at Yusuke before taking off and jumping over the side of the building.

Twisting in the air, she ducked and rolled her body as she crashed through the glass window. Popping up she flicked her wrist as her dagger grew in her hand. A loud screech sounded to her right and she moved to avoid her eyes being gouged out by a harpy. Bringing her dagger up, she blocked its claws and weaved around a coffee table, placing her foot against it she kicked it towards the harpy and as it hit its knees and fell on the table. Kira flipped the dagger in her hand and brought it down on the harpy. The gold dust exploded around her and she looked up to see the gargoyle from before raining down on her. A smirk slipped on her face when Yusuke's fist crashed into its face, knocking it back and into the wall. Aria pulled some smaller knives from her belt and threw them at the gargoyle, pinning its arms to the wall.

"Now, we are going to do this nice and easy. Where are the kids." Kira squatted down in-front of the ugly monster, it snarled at her and and tried to move it's wings, but the knives held it still. "I know they are here, now where are they?"

"You..will never find them. You will never get them back." The gargoyle chuckled and it took Kira a moment to realize that the gargoyle wasn't speaking to her, but to Yusuke. "He has them hidden and you'll never find them."

A growl that Kira never heard before rumbled out of the man as he easily took the dagger from her and ended the gargoyle. "He didn't tell us where the kids were though!" She argued as her dagger was handed back and the golden dust blew over the floor.

"I can hear them below us. Come on." Frowning, Kira followed him downstairs and sure enough. There they were, stuffed inside a cage. Yusuke helped her get the four kids out of the building. She heard the sound of hooves and looked up as two satyrs came barreling to a stop. She handed the kids over and watched as the satyrs took them away.

"Why do I get the feeling we have done this before?" Kira asked him as she looked up at the dark haired man. The only light was from the street lamp over head. Yusuke looked down at her and chuckled.

"Now, you are imagining things. Come on, lets get your things and go. We have to catch a ship tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Wait, I thought we had a week left?!" Kira said as she followed after Yusuke. Yusuke smirked down at her.

"Well if you and Hiei wouldn't have spent so long in the Demon Wold, you would have a week. Now, you don't. I hope you're ready." He winked at her as he effortlessly climbed the building to get her things. Her eyes widened as she caught her bag in her arms as he tossed it down to her. He landed on the ground next to her and ruffled her hair as he walked off his arms behind his head as he whistled.

"Hold up! The Tournament starts TOMORROW!"

* * *

SOOOOOOOO! How'd you like that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Wonderful? Throw me a bone here!

Thank you for all that reviewed! You are all so awesome! I love you all! Hmmm.. maybe...I'll do that next time!

Till next time!


	4. New Tournament

I know, I know. It's been awhile since I updated. But, here it is! The (unofficial) Dark Tournament is about to begin!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

Being on a ship full of demons shouldn't have bothered her, yet Kira was so uncomfortable she as fidgeting with everything she could. Her back was to the demons behind them as she stayed focused on the sea. Her eyes watched the way the water rippled and crested as the ship sliced through its waters. She could hear the guys talking quietly next to her. So far to them, the entrance to the tournament was the same. Get on a ship full of demons and fight. Although, the fighting hasn't started yet.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked over her shoulder and found a group of demons watching her intently. Apparently Yusuke noticed it to because he stepped closer to her.

"Ignore them Kira." She nodded at his words and went back to watching the water.

"I'm just nervous. I'm going to have to fight for a team that I don't even know." A few hours before they were leaving, someone from the tournament appeared and said that Kira was to fight with a selected hand of demons that this new committee picked out.

Yusuke's eyes tightened. None of them liked this idea, but they had no choice in going along with it. Of course, he could just wipe all the damn bad guys out but they _needed_ this tournament. If _he_ was here then Yusuke wasn't going to take the chance away to get the answers they needed to fix the entire mess they were in. He just hoped for whoever her teammates were, they didn't try any funny business.

"Good evening ladies and gents. This is your captain speaking and like the regular tourney's we are gonna have a little match here. Everyone send up one member to the platform!"

The boat shook as it opened up and of course, here came the giant ring Kuwabara warned her might happen. Kira sighed. She was the only member of her team here. Yusuke and the others were just seeing her safe passage. She felt Kuwabara squeeze her shoulder as she turned away an made her way up the stair to the top.

She stood apart from the demons, her back was to the ocean as she stood at the edge of the platform. She smirked when an idea hit her. Her hands started to rotate, like she was working the bones to pop them. She could hear the demons plotting to attack her first. Even though two of the demon lords stood on the deck, she was fair game now that she was in the ring. Once the horn blew for them to fight, they charged her.

Kira waited till they were halfway to her before she thrusted her hand forward and a huge wave of water rose up behind her. Idiots. The demons halted as they looked at the giant wave of water. Kira spun in a circle and the water moved with her, sweeping out with her hand like a giant water whip. All the demons were hit and carried overboard by the rushing water, each one sinking under the surface as the water pulled them under. She let the salt water crash to the ring as she looked around. Well, that wasn't so hard. The caption made her the winner and she casually walked down the steps to re-join the boys.

"Please tell me they are not going to attack us now." She sighed as she slumped against the railing. Sure enough, the demons all turned to them. Kuwabara placed his arm on her shoulders a blue barrier flittered around them. She felt the pulse of energy Yusuke and Hiei let off, it incinerated the demons around them. The ones who were strong enough to not be killed by the two demons raw energy, Kurama decapitated with his whip.

"Now I see why they won't let you boys fight with me. You're to damn strong." Yusuke gave her a cheeky grin as Kuwabara laughed and squeezed her shoulders. Hiei rolled his eyes at her and went back to glaring at the wide expansion of the sea. Kurama had his nose in a book as he casually sat on the railing.

It wasn't much longer that before they arrived at the island.

"Wow, guess they had to pick a new island to host this tournament." Kuwabara mused as they stepped forward the boat and onto the white sandy beach. "This place looks like a freaking tropical paradise where you take a vacation, not the host for a blood thirsty tournament."

He had a point there. Tiki huts lined the beach front and the hotel up ahead was like something from a freaking Hollywood movie. Was that real gold? Kira ran her hand over a golden arch. It sure as hell was. Her mood soured, imperial gold at that. The type of gold Romans used to make their weapons. The last thing she wanted was to freaking run into some Roman Demi-gods. They were so stuck up. The hotel was built like a damn palace with a lagoon in the center of it, that aided as the pool. They had to walk across a raised bridge to actually get to hotel itself. Everything screamed wealth.

"Kira Osheda." The lady at the front desk smiled way to big as Kira told her her name so she could check in.

"Yes, Ms. Osheda, you are the last of your team to check in, but here is your key to your room." Kira took the keycard and read the room number. 1301. She moved so Kurama could get their own rooms and sighed as she tapped the gold card on her hands. Humans and demons both milled around the lobby and Kira drugged around in her pocket for her headphones. She needed some music to all her nerves. Kuwabara tapped her shoulder get her attention and she followed them towards the elevator, her suitcase rolling behind her.

"So, looks like we are on the floor above you." Yusuke said as he let her know their room. She nodded as the elevator doors opened and she stared down the expansion of the hallway. "Hey, you'll be fine. If you need anything, just call okay. We'll see you later alright." Kira looked up into Yusuke's eyes and nodded as she stepped off.

She turned to look at each boy individually. Kurama and Kuwabara both smiled at her encouragingly, Hiei blinked at her before tapping his temple, his way of her letting her he would be watching her. She had to let her barriers in her mind down so he could have access to her thoughts. She felt his presence almost immediately, it was like a small tingling behind her eyes. She met chocolate brown and all her fears melted when his lips pulled back into a smile that made something ping deep inside her chest. The elevator doors closed and she turned away to go find her room.

Once she found it, she used the keycard to get inside. The hushed voices inside stopped once she entered and the door closed behind her. She stood awkwardly by the entrance as the four beings in the room continued to stare at her. One of them stood up and Kira blinked at the woman that approached her. She was of average height, sea-foam green eyes and long flowing silver hair. Kira had to blink at the woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hello, you must be Kira. I'm Kat." Kira blinked at the hand that was extended to her and she took it.

"It's nice to meet you too Kat." Kat gave her a smile and Kira had to blink as something washed over her. The womans sea foam eyes sparkled as she turned away from Kira and looked at the other occupants.

"And these guys here are Haru, Sora and Ren." She pointed to each male. Haru gave her a small smile, he had two fuzzy black ears on top of his head that stuck out from his blonde hair, and she could see a black tail resting over his leg. He had two black stripes over his cheeks and his shocking purple eyes looked her over silently. Next to him was Sora and Kira got some major bad vibes off the guy, and it ad nothing to do with the extra eyes on either side of his normal eyes. He sneered at her in disgust and Kira had to keep herself from taking a step back. Ren had two yellow cat ears on his head that blended in with his hair and golden colored tail that was wrapped around his waist. The dudes hair was crazy and looked like a mane that reached his shoulders. So a dog, spider and lion demon.

"Of course, we get a filthy human as our last member." Sora growled as his extra eyes blinked at her. Haru sighed and scratched the side of his head.

"Can't be all that bad. So don't be a dick bout it, we need her if we wanna survive this thing." Kira wanted to run. So that makes two of the demons who didn't want her on the team. She felt something in the back of her skull itch, making her scratch her head.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" Ren was the that asked the question and Kira shook her head as she looked him over. She was sure she never met him in her life. Kat sighed and picked imaginary dirt from her nails.

"Come on Kira, we are sharing a room." Kira hesitated but followed the other woman into a door that was located off to the side down a small hallway. The room was big, with two king size beds on ether side of the room. "Don't let the guys get to ya. Sora is a dick so it's best to just ignore him."

"How long have y'all been a team?" Kira sat her suitcase on her bed and looked over at Kat who was slipping through a magazine.

"Three hours." The womans red lips pulled into a smile at her confused look. "I've honestly never met any of these men until now. The committee as this Tournament just randomly threw us together." Kira nodded. "So what did you do to get dragged into this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me for example. I seduced some powerful men into my bed and killed them. That put a target on my head I guess." Kat's smile widened at Kira's wide eyed look. "I'm a succubus my dear, it's what I do. I feed on sexual energy and souls." Now that, did have Kira taking a step away from the woman. Her sea foam eyes tracked the movement and Kat leaned forward some. "Don't worry though, you're not my type plus we are on a team here."

A snort had them looking over towards the door where Haru was leaning against the frame. "Please, you'd suck us all dry if you could." Kat glowered at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe _you_ I would!" Haru rolled his eyes and looked over at Kira.

"We are going to get something to eat, wanna come?" Kira pursed her lips and looked at Kat who was already sliding off her bed and gathering somethings together. She nodded and turned around to take her sword off her back and shoved it under her mattress. She didn't really need it at the moment. Her bracelet was on her wrist and she had a canteen attacked the the belt around her waist that was full of water. She followed the two demons out into the main living where Sora and Ren were waiting. Together they made their way to the first floor and towards the giant cafeteria type thing. It was set up just like a restaurant, but they would wherever they wanted. Kira wasn't surprised to see the boys at a table.

Of course they were. She frowned when she spotted Yukina, Keiko, Botan and Shizuru with them. What were they doing here? Yusuke looked up and met her eyes as they walked by their booth. Kat chose a booth for them that was in ear shot and vision of where Yusuke and the others were sitting.

"What the hell is the Lord of Tourin and Alaric doing here?" Sora hissed as he glared over at their table. Both demons making no move that they heard him. Kira tapped her fingers on her thigh as the other three turned to look to where Kuwabara was laughing way to loudly. "Didn't know those bastards were gonna be watching this thing."

"I'd really watch what you say. They _can hear you_." Kira didn't even try and keep the venom from her voice. On cue, Hiei and Yusuke looked over at their table. Yusuke flashed Sora a smirk and the spider demon grumbled under his breath.

"So you never did tell me what you did t get dragged into this thing." Kat said as she took a piece of bread the waiter placed on their table and broke it in half, popping a piece in her mouth.

"Honestly, I don't know. They just showed up and said someone was interested in my…gifts."

"What kind of gifts we talking about here?" Haru was genuinely curious. They sat in a circle booth so she was wedged between Kat and Haru, with Ren and Sora across from them. Kira sighed, she wasn't going to divulge her secrets yet, however she had to tell them something.

"I'm a Demi-God."

"No shit? Like you mean the daughter of some mythical being that we don't ever see? A god that rules over certain…areas of life." Haru's voice was full of skepticism and she could see that Sora didn't believe her at all. Ren just looked bored as his golden eyes watched the entrance of the restaurant.

"Something like that yeah." She picked up her water and took a tentative sip. The coolness of it was refreshing and she found herself downing the entire glass in one go.

"Well, so you're a halfbreed then. Although, instead of demon your other half is a god. That's kickass." Kat said as she finished off her bread and looked Kira over. "Maybe you're my type after all. I've never had a god before." The woman leaned close enough to her to inhale her scent and Kira shifted uncomfortably away from her. Across from them, Yusuke had gone stock still.

"Uuhhhh, Kat?" The succubus pulled away and gave her a endearing smile.

"Don't worry, like I said before, we're on a team. I won't eat you, now you on the other hand I will if you don't wipe that smirk off your face!" She said pointing at Haru who threw his head back in laughter. Kira visibly relaxed as a waiter brought them an array of different foods. She steered clear of anything that she didn't recognize and happily nibbled on her food as Kat and Haru talked about the matches tomorrow. Apparently they had to fight freaking first. She let her gaze wonder to where Yusuke and the others were and met Hiei's eyes.

" _Stop worrying Onna."_

" _I can't Hiei. What if I die tomorrow?"_

" _You won't die. We won't allow it."_

Kira frowned at that. They couldn't interfere with the matches. The committee would kill them all.

" _Like they could."_ She wanted to be reassured by his words but instead she just sighed and looked away, but she could still feel Hiei in her head. Ren and Sora left the table first, claiming they needed to go train before the fights. Haru stretched out on the seat and bit into an apple.

"You're not eating very much Kira." He pointed out as he looked her half eaten burger and rice over. She was going to respond but a presence had her looking up into chocolate eyes. Yusuke was standing in-front of their table, making Kat and Haru tense.

"We're going up to our room. The girls wanted to say hi before tomorrow. So once you're done here, why don't you come on up. Yukina said she make your favorite dish, seeing as how you're not eating this…food." Kira nodded at him.

"Oh course Yusuke. I'll be up soon." He looked her two occupants over and nodded before turning away and heading back to where the others were getting ready to leave. Kira watched them go and suddenly noticed Haru and Kat were looking at her like she was an alien.

"You know Lord Urameshi _personally?"_ Kira nodded at Kat's question. "So that's why they are here, because of you. That doesn't explain why they aren't your team though." Haru nodded at that in agreement.

"The committee said it was against the rules. They couldn't have three S-class demons fighting in the matches. We wouldn't ever lose ya know." She shrugged at the explanation. "They won't interfere in any of the fights though."

"Hmm." Kat hummed as she took a sip of her alcoholic beverage. "Ya know, once everyone knows you're one of theirs, you're gonna be target right? I'm sure plenty of demons will wont to sink their teeth into you, just to get at those men."

"Yeah, I've been told."

The three sat there for a-little while longer, conversing lightly about themselves. Kira didn't know why, but these two demons made her comfortable. Like she could trust them, she just hoped it didn't come to bite her in the ass later.

As they left, Kira wasn't surprised to see one of the boys waiting for her. She smiled at Hiei, who shrugged off the wall and entered the elevator with them. It was a tense silence as they rode it up to the 7th floor, where Kat and Haru got off. Once the doors closed again, Kira sagged against the wall.

"This is going to suck." Hiei hn'd in agreement. Well that was just great.

… **xXx…**

Kira was fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist as they waited to be introduced. She could hear the screams of the crowd and her nerves were getting the best of her. She felt someone brush her arm and looked up into purple eyes. Haru smiled down at her as Kat came to stand on the other side of her.

"Here we go." The succubus breathed as the announcer screamed for the tournament to begin.

"On my left, let's here it for this years guest team! Team Osheda." Kira blanched at the sound of her name. She did NOT want to be the unofficial named captain. From the growls behind her, she knew Sora and Ren agreed.

Well this was perfect.

The doors opened and she stepped out with the others. "Holy shit." She gapped at the size of the stadium. It looked like a giant coliseum, from the freaking Roman times only modernized. The demons sent jeers their way as they walked towards the ring. A cat demon was standing in the center of the ring, her microphone poised as the turned to call out the other team.

"To my right, Team Ikeda!"

The team that walked out were definitely all demon. The middle man was at least 6 foot tall and Kira felt her stomach sinking when his black eyes met hers. He reeked of death. The announcer, who Kira deduced was the legendary Koto, called them to the center of the ring and after a push from Haru, she was on the ring and walking towards the other man.

"Alright! Let's have the Captains decided the match rules!"

"It doesn't really matter how they go, you'll all die today anyways. We'll win in the first three matches." Why that cocky little…Kira squared her shoulders and glared up at the demon.

"You're on."

"And the matches have been decided! First team to 3 wins will win the round!" Kira didn't turn her back to him, instead she started walking backwards until she was at the adage of the ring and she turned to hop off them. "Now, lets get this battle underway! Will the first members please come forward."

Ren stepped up into the ring and Kira let her hands dug into her pockets o her jacket. She was wearing some lose black fighting pants, given to her by Yusuke, a lose blue tank top and a black jacket over it. Her canteen full of water was on her left hip and on her right, one of her pistols. Although he doubted she'd have to use the bullets in it. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. Her sword was strapped to her back, underneath her jacket. Ren's opponent was one ugly demon. He specialized in illusions, and Kira frowned when Ren got caught in one. The lion demon was struck harshly across the face, drawing blood as his cheek was split open. His golden eyes stayed blank though, as his opponent continued to wail on him. It really looks like Ren was going to lose, but at the last second before the ugly demon would ram his hand though Ren's chest, the lion broke free and pulled a wickedly sharp blade, Kira didn't even know he had hiding, to cut off he demons hand then in one fell swoop, there went ugly's head.

"Ren takes a point for team Osheda!"

"I really wish she'd stop saying that." Kira groaned, making Kat chuckle. The next opponent for Team Ikeda was already in the ring. He looked like a lizard, reptilian skin and everything. Sora flashed into the ring and Koto yelled for the match to begin.

"He isn't even trying." Kat spat as Sora was getting thrown around the ring like a rag doll. "That lizard is weaker than him!"

Kira had to agree. Sore wasn't even fighting back, when he did it was like he barely even lifted his arm to shoot out some kind of webbing that always missed his opponent. The lizard ducked under another volley of webbing and snuck under Sora's week defenses to land a powerful kick to his chest, sending him sailing out of the ring and into the stone barricade.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Kat threw her hands up in anger as she glared at the pile of rubble.

"9…10! Team Ikeda takes the point!" As soon as those words left Koto's mouth, out came Sora from the rubble. Looking banged up, but definitely alive. Kat growled and stalked towards him as he rejoined them.

"What the hell was that! You seriously just cost a point, on purpose!" She grabbed to fistfuls of the demons shirt. "You better start talking before I kick your ass on principle!"

"I tried my hardest just now, he was stronger." Sora said dully as he pried Kat's hands off him. "Instead of threatening me, maybe you should try and play hero and get us a win." Kat's eyes glowed as she glared at him, turning on her heel she stormed away and jumped into the ring.

"This will be quick." Haru said from next to her. His purple eyes looked over at Sora and Ren, Sora did throw that match, that much was obvious.

Kira was really not liking this guy.

 **...**

"Some teammate." Kuwabara grumbled as he glared down at the matches. That stupid spider definitely just screwed his team over. He and the others were sitting up in the stands, behind Kira and her team. Yusuke was leaning forward in his seat, his arms resting on his knees as he stared down at the ring.

"It's obvious that man has no loyalty to his teammates. This won't bode well later." Kurama was sitting next to Yusuke on his other side, Shizuru was next to Kuwabara and then Botan, Keiko and Yukina. Hiei scoffed from his spot next to the fox demon.

"From what I gathered from each of those demons is that they can't be trusted. The succubus and dog are the only ones that actually see Kira as an enemy, but that can change." His red eyes narrowed at the succcubus. She was flipping her hair over her shoulder as she smiled seductively at the other male she was facing. The pathetic pile of flesh was instantly charmed and put under her spell, allowing the succubus to get close enough to him to lay her filthy lips on him.

"That's freaky." Keiko said as she watched the blue energy transfer from the male to the silver haired woman. "Is she sucking his soul out?"

"She is. That's her power. Soul sucking." Botan answered as the the womans opponent fell dead at her feat. She asked off the ring and joined Kira and the blonde haired man. "This round is going by really fast, or is it just me?"

"No, it's not Botan. It's like the committee deliberately paired them with a weak team. Most likely to showcase all their strengths." Kurama frowned at the thought, if that was the case then the matches later were going to be ver difficult.

"If the dog can win, Kira won't have to fight right?" Keiko asked as she looked over at Yusuke.

"No, she won't." He answered as his eyes trailed over to her. She was fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist as the dog demon made his way into the ring. He hoped she didn't have to fight, but he new she would have to eventually.

… **.**

"You really suck out souls?" Kira asked Kat as she woman licked her red lips. "That's…disgusting ya know that."

"But they taste so good." Kat moaned as she closed her eyes to relish in her memories of the taste of ones soul. Kira turned a little green as she turned to watch Haru's fight. He was facing the only female opponent of team Ikeda and it wasn't going well for him. The woman was a bat demon and she was fast. She sipped around the ring faster than Kira could keep up with. She flinched when a crack was heard, the bat demon had delivered a kick powerful enough to break Haru's arm. The dog demon cradled his injured arm as the woman laughed manically.

"Once I kill you, I'm killing the sea witch."

Now, Kira knew that was directed at her. Haru glanced over at her before he looked back at the bat. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble but, you won't live long enough to touch her." His purple eyes closed as his took in a deep breath. Kira's skin crawled as Haru's energy washed over her. The sky darkened as storm clouds rolled over the arena. Lightening flashed and the wind picked up enough to whip Kira's hair around. Her eyes widened when Haru's shirt literally ripped off him, and she spotted it. On his lower right torso, right over his ribs was a lightening bolt.

"He's… omg…" She whispered as Haru raised his hand and blue lightening came crashing down on him. "He's the son of Zeus." The raw energy he was emitting had Kira's hair standing on end from the electricity build up. Koto went wild with her announcing as she hoped off the ring and out of danger.

"Sorry, but this is where you die." Haru lifted his arm and drew his right one back to level with his shoulder, kind of like you would when you held a bow. Of course, once made of lighting appeared in his hands and he smirked when the bat demoness turned to run away. She only made it to the edge of the ring when Haru's arrow pieced her body and Kira had to cover her ears as earsplitting scream filled the arena.

Once the show was over, nothing was left but an overly charred body.

"And team Osheda takes their 3rd point! Making them the winner of this round and the advancing team!" Koto cheered as she lifted Haru's hand up. Haru shrugged her off and turned to weak toward her and Kat.

"Well, guess my secrets out." He smirked at her as he shoved his hands on his pockets. "Looks like I believe after all, about the whole god thing." Kira laughed as she shook her head at him. They turned around to leave the stadium, Kira took 3 steps when cold gripped her. Her eyes widened as Haru and Kat spun around and got into defensive positions. Kira felt it then, the cold metal at her throat, the smell off death the suffocated her nose and the bone chilling energy from the man behind her.

"Sorry, but there is going to be one final match. I'm not leaving until this Human is dead." Kira's eyes were drawn up when a growl reached her ears and looked up a where Yusuke and the others were currently sitting. Yusuke looked furious as he glared at the man holding her.

"I'm sorry sir, but the match is over." Koto said from her spot in the ring. Black eyes turned to her and she flinched away.

"This fight is over when I say it is." With that, Kira felt a hand wrap around her neck and she was lifted and thrown into the ring. "You four stay back like good little rats." The demon waved his hand and a barrier erupted around the ring. Koto baked up against it and red out in pain as her hand was burned. She was trapped inside the ring with them.

Kira coughed as she got to her feet. Her cerulean blue eyes narrowed at the tall demon. She stripped her jacket off and let it fall next to her as she unsheathed her sword. The committee made it known that they were not going to stop this fight, and there was no way she was going to get out of this ring unless he killed him.

"Fine, if you wanna die that badly." The demon snarled at her and charged her. She avoided his first few swings, she made note of those deadly looking claws of his. Her sword swung out and deflected one of his attacks. She spun in a circle and let her sword arch out as she came back around, the demon didn't step out of the way in time and gash was cut along her chest. Icky gold blood dripped to the ground and Kira paused as she looked up at him.

"So that's what you are." She mused as she sheathed her sword.

"What are you doing! Don't put your sword away!" Kat yelled from her sidelines.

"Why don't you show your true self. To afraid to let the ugly out?" Kira knew she shouldn't be taunting him, but she nodded him in his true form for this to work. The man growled as his skin shifted and stretched out, his feet brook out of his shoes and hooves appeared in their place. Beefy, hairy legs followed up the track, and Kira blinked at the sharp claws attached to hairy fingers and extra beefy arms and torso. His face transformed into a bull, as horns sprouted fro his head.

Of course she'd have to fight a Minotaur.

It's hoof beat against the ring, chipping the concrete before it charged her. Kira ducked into a role and to get the hell out of the way, the bull was faster than she anticipated as a sharp pain exploded along her back from where it's claws cut into her flesh.

"KIRA!"

She knew that shout, but she couldn't focus on him. Her blood was warm as it dripped from her back onto the ring. She had a split second to move out his next song, the wounds on her back pulling painfully as she landed on her back and rolled out fo the way of one of his massive hooves at his crashed where her head used to be.

Staggering to her feet, Kira bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. A plan formed in her mind as she took of running at the Minotaur. She slid into a slide, sliding under the bulls legs and coming out behind him. Flipping onto her feet, she ran at the barrier and ran up it, ignoring the pain that hit her feet as she kicked off it. Spinning in the air, she flicked her wrist and her celestial bronze dagger slipped in her hand. Her left hand popped off the cap on her canteen and a stream of water poured out, she flicked her wrist and wrapped her water whip around the bulls neck and with a grunt, pulled with all her might.

Bringing her dagger up, she avoided his final swipe of his claws and let her body collide with his own. Her dagger burying itself to the hilt in the Minotaurs chest. As they tipped backwards, the bulls body exploded into golden dust. Her knees hit the ring and she panted as she kneeled there. The barrier disappeared, letting Kat and Haru come running to her. The demons in the stands were quiet, to stunned to even speak at what they just saw.

"Damn it." She groaned as she pitched forward. Arms caught her to keep her upright and she was lifted a moment later.

"That was awesome." Haru said as he carried her off the ring and out of sight of thousand of demons.

"She's bleeding all over you." Kat pointed out as as she walked enemy to them. Haru just shrugged. He could wash off later.

"I'm going to shift you some okay, Kat grab her canteen and pour it over her back."

"What? Why?" They were outside the arena now and walking towards the hotel. Sora and Ren were walking behind them, at a slower pace.

"Just do it." Haru sighed as Kat did what he said. Kira sighed when the salt water ran over the gashes on her back.

"Did they just..close up?" Kat asked astonished.

"Being the daughter of Poseidon obviously has its advantages huh." Haru smirked at Kira and she rolled her eyes as Haru shifted her back to be bridal style in his arms. "It sealed her wounds, but in thee seconds she's gonna pass out from blood loss."

Sure enough, Kira could feel her consciousness fading. She was really tired of passing out like this.

At least she survived her first day though.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

There it is! So! I like Kat, she reminds me of Yusuke with all that spunk. Haru's gonna be my baby in this I think.

Haru is half demon/half god. Son of Zeus. I was jus gonna make him a regular dog demon but, for future things to come he needed to be... more.

I hope you all liked them like I do. Those two are gonan be sticking around awhile...maybe. Who knows.

Teill next time my lovelies!


	5. Allies and Enemies

HELLOOO! So, I am planning on getting one more chapter of this out and those who have read **_Playng with Fire_** , I will update it as well! I hope you all enjoy this one!

Discalimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"She gonna be okay?" Kat found herself asking as the mint haired woman ran her hands over Kira's back. They were back in their hotel room now. Kat and Haru barely had time to get her in her bed before the door to their rom burst open and the Lord of Tourin came storming in, followed by everyone else. Sora and Ren made like flies and fled the room as quick as they came. Kat did her best to not look at the brooding men standing behind her. She could feel their checked anger bubbling under the surface.

"She'll be fine. Just lost some blood, I'm afraid these wounds are going to scar though." Yukina frowned as she traced one of the gashes. At least it wasn't raised and ugly now, just four pink lines that stretched from her right hip to the top of her left shoulder.

"You know, I'm used to monsters wanting to kill us because we smell delicious to them, but that guy targeted her specifically." Haru was leaning against the wall closest to the door. He found a shirt to put on, but Kat could still Kira's dried blood on his arms and pants. "Why do I have the feeling we are only at this tournament because someone wants her?" The question was directed to the men standing in the room and Kat turned to look at the four of them.

"Something like that." Yusuke admitted as he uncrossed his arms.

"What I wanna know, is why are you two so worried about her? You guys don't even know her." Kuwabara's gruff voice cut through the air like a knife. Kat sighed as Haru visibly stiffened at the underlying accusation in the orange haired man's words.

"Even if those damn rich bastards only put this tournament on because they want her, we were put on her team." Kat said as the ice demon covered Kira's body up with a sheet. "Call it loyalty now that we are in an alliance."

"Hn, a succubus, loyal?" Sea foam eyes turned to glare into red.

"Unlike others of my kind, I know what honor asshole is. I only kill to survive, I protect those who I find worth protecting." Her words were met with a cold stare as Hiei's eyes bore into her very soul. "And I wouldn't preach on loyalty Lord Hiei. Up until a few years ago, you would have handed everyone in this room over just to save your own ass." Kat bit out, making Hiei growl in warning.

"Alright enough." Yusuke said as he glared at them both. "Come on, Kira needs to rest." He herded everyone out of the room and sighed as he shut the door behind him.

"You won't have to worry about us betraying her, I can see the look in your eyes Lord Yusuke." Kat said as she leaned against one of the couches. "I know I've only known her for a day, but like I said, we are on the same team in this tournament and that makes her…family if you will." Haru nodded from where he was sitting next to her hip. "We demons keep our alliances."

She had a stare down with the lord of Tourin, but he just nodded after a while and of course a short threat to them, they left with the promise to check back later. Kat sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Can't say the same about the other two members of this team." She pushed off the couch and made her way towards the connected kitchen. "Sandwich sound good to you, oh lord of lightening." Haru sent her a glare as he threw the book in his hands at her. Kat caught it and tossed it back.

"Hopefully we can keep her alive in this thing." Haru said as he joined Kat in the kitchen. "You think we should tell them exactly why we are so…loyal to her?"

"No, they wouldn't believe us anyway. Until her memories come back, we'll just play it safe and act like we just met her." Kat slid a plate over to him ad Haru sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. His ears twitched on top his head as he listened to Kira's even breathing in the room next to them.

"Well, I hope that's soon."

"You and me both Haru." Kat sighed as she sat down on one of the bar stools. "I missed her."

"Me too."

…. xXx….

"Damn it." Kira groaned as she glared at the tree in front of her. She was trying to harness her spirit energy, she was sure she was going to need it later. Not every opponent she faced was going to be a monster. Sooner or later it would be a demon and her little dagger wouldn't make it shatter into gold.

"You're trying to force it."

Huffing, she blew the hair that came loose from her ponytail out of her face. Turning around she found Yusuke leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. She tried to not let her eyes wonder over his physic. Although that was hard since he was wearing tight blue jeans, a crisp white shirt that stretched out over his broad shoulders and chest and his hair wasn't gelled back; leaving his bangs to hang over his forehead.

He looked to appetizing for words.

"This is pointless. I can't manifest this energy unless my life is on the line. Are you even positive I can do this?" Kira asked as she stared at him. During training he would always tell her that she had the capabilities of summoning spirit energy, she just needed to do it. Yusuke smirked at her and walked towards her.

"Face the tree." She did as tell and held her hands up like he would always tell her. Her palms facing out, left over right. Yusuke stepped up behind her, his eyes took in the four long scars on her back and he sighed some. They were fully healed and with that half shirt thing she was wearing, they were on full display. His arms came around her body to grasp her hands lightly and Kira had to fight the blush that crept over her face when his chest touched her bare back.

"Concentrate. Look inside yourself, at your center." Her eyes slid shut and she took in a studying breath to center herself. "Free your mind of any distractions and…image you're floating in the ocean. You need to calm the waves and tide and just float in one spot." That wasn't hard to do. "Now imagine in your center, a glowing ball. When you see it, grabbed hold of it and bring it to the surface." Kira did her best, it took her a few tries to calm the raging sea inside herself, but once the waves stopped crashing and the winds stopped howling, all was silent inside and she focused on the ball. In her mind's eye, she could see it, floating a few feet in front of her. Reaching out with both hands, she cupped it in her hands and brought it to her chest.

"Very good. Now, direct it to your hands." Kira did as told and felt a tingling sensation travel from her core, up her chest and down her arms to her fingertips. Her eyes slid open and she let out an astonished laugh at the crawling blue energy surrounding her hands. "Your spirit energy is unique. Now keep it focused on your hands, but image it is shaping into a dagger whilst attacking the tree."

Kira raised an eyebrow at him. Yusuke stepped back a few steps and nodded for her to continue. She narrowed her eyes at him, he sounded way to good at knowing how her energy worked when even she didn't know. Looking back at the tree, she took in a breath and then let it out. Bringing her arms back, her body shifted into a stance like muscle memory. Kira's purple hair blew around as the wind picked up and then she moved, throwing her arm out at the tree as her spirit energy crackled on her fist. The fear of her had her losing her grip on her energy had her doing just that and when she connected, she swore quite colorfully when her bare fist did hit the tree.

"Again."

Shaking her hand out, she glanced back at Yusuke and sighed. Bringing her hands up again she glared at the tree and made herself concentrate. Don't fear the failure. Don't fear the failure. Don't fear the failure. She said the mantra in her head over and over as her energy crackled back to life. Surging forward, she threw her fist out and this time when it connected with the tree, her spirit energy had her slicing right through the bark. She blinked as the tree toppled over.

"What?"

"Your spirit energy can manifest in diverse ways. You already know how to create your barriers, now you just got to learn how to attack with it." Yusuke uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You talk like you know Yusuke more about me than you let on." A smile crossed his face that had Kira narrowing her eyes at him. "What aren't you telling me exactly?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Yusuke said as he turned away from her and began walking back towards the hotel. Kira sped after him and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. She paused at the look he pinned her with when his eyes met hers. "After spying on us for so many months, I think you should know enough Kira."

The blush that covered Kira's face made Yusuke laugh as even her ears started to burn. So, he knew she was spying on them. He winked at her as he turned away and started making his way back towards the hotel. She stood there gaping like a fish for a few moments before snapping her mouth shut and following him.

"Hold on! How long have you known?" His chuckling had her face turning red again and she grumbled to herself as she took off running to catch up with his long strides.

Stupid idiot.

...xXx…

"You doing okay now?" Kira looked over at Haru, he was leaning against the wall as they waited to be announced for their fight. They were fighting in the second round today, the second fight of the day. After that little embarrassing moment earlier today with Yusuke, she avoided him and the others until this match.

"I'm doing better. It doesn't hurt at all." Haru nodded at her and she absentmindedly pulled at her top. She didn't change earlier, so she was still wearing the black crop top and her black loose fighting pants. White bandages were wrapped around her ankles and chest though. Her trusty bracelet and sword in their rightful places.

"I still can't believe she even got hurt by that weak, pathetic creature." Sora remarked from where he was standing a foot away. Kia ignored him but apparently it struck a nerve in Kat because the succubus flipped him off.

"Put a sock in it, or I'll cut your tiny dick off and feed it to you." Sora growled at Kat and the succubus just rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Ren sighed and moved away from Sora, walking to stand next to Kira, who tensed with how close the lion got.

"Don't let him intimidate you. Most demons still find humans beneath them. Show him that you're not, and his attitude will change." What the hell? Kira blinked at the demon who cast her a glance before he stepped out into the sun. Koto was announcing their team of course. Shaking her head, she shook herself to gear up for the fight and walked out with Haru and Kat.

"Alrighty! We have Team Osheda vs Team Corina." Koto was standing in the middle of the ring as Kira jumped up to join her. She looked the leader of the other team over as they met in the middle. It was a woman, with flaming freaking blue hair. Like literally, her hair had flames licking across her scalp. Freaky.

"Let's do some two on one action, the final fight will be one on one though, of course. Whoever wins the best 4-5 is the winner. With the final fight being two points."

"Each tag team gets their own point for defeating their enemy huh?" Kira didn't like those odds. If one of the tag teams beat the other, that two points. If just one beat the other, then that's one point. Then a double point for the last? She chewed her bottom lip as she thought it over. The fire heads obscenely white eyes glowed as Kira contemplated their options. This could be an advantage for them. "Fine, I accept your terms."

"Oh baby! The terms have been decided! The first two rounds will be two on two, with a total of 4 points to be collected. The final fight will be worth two points if the teams fail in the tag teams! First team to get four wins will win the round!" Koto yelled into her microphone. Fire head, as Kira named her, smirked and turned away to go back to her team. Kira started to walk away but Koto whispering her name had her pausing to look at the cat demon. "I'm rooting for you Ki! Kick their asses!" The cat winked and did a backflip to get out of the way of the fighting.

"So, who's going first?" Haru was the one to ask as he looked at the whole team, once Kira joined them. "Obviously, Kat and I are gonna be a team and then... you two. The leader is gonna be Kira's if we get that far."

"Why does she get the leader?" Sora's high-pitched voice was starting to get annoying.

"Because, she is the team leader moron." Kat snapped as she threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Uuuuhh, I don't have to be. Someone else can be." Kira cut in as she looked between the two demons. She was all for not being labeled the leader. That was not her scene.

"No, you're the team's captain." Kat didn't take her eyes away from Sora as they had a glaring match. Ren sighed and turned towards the ring, he reached out to grab Sora's shirt and dragged him away from them.

"We're fighting first then." Haru said as he nodded at Kat.

Sora yanked himself away from the lion demon as Kat and Haru climbed into the ring.

There opponents didn't look dangerous, but Kira knew not to judge. Kat faced off against the other woman of this team. A woman who had black hair and red eyes, she had these weird black tribal tattoos all over her face and arms and other parts of her body Kira could see. While Haru took on a big, burly looking beast. He obviously was bore demon, those tusks and that pig nose of his gave it away.

"You guys really don't think you can win this do you?" The woman, who Koto introduced as Rita, smirked at Kat. The succubus was pulling her long silver hair into a tight bun as she halfheartedly shrugged.

"I'm a succubus, not a seer. Can't tell the future here."

"Alright! We have Rita and Barron vs Kat and Haru. Strap on your seatbelts lady and gentlemen! Let the brutality begin!" Koto screamed out as the buzzer sounded for the match to start.

Kat and Haru stayed still as they eyed their opponents. They looked at each and nodded before they spilt, both heading in different directions. They crisscrossed in the middle and attached the other team at the same time. Their teamwork was good, but Kira frowned as she watched the fight.

Barron was blocking all Haru's attacks. His punches basically ineffective against the giant man. She winced when a sickening crack sounded throughout the arena. Haru bounced off the ring with the force of the punch just delivered to him.

"Why don't you call on your lightening? Huh, God boy." Haru twitched as he started to lift himself up. He staggered to his feet and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"You wanna see lightening? Fine." Kira forced her eyes away from the blue lightening now encasing Haru as she looked at Kat. The succubus was in horrible shape and not firing to well against... was that a blurry mist wall? Of course, Kat had to fight a smoke demon. Haru, seeing her in trouble shifted his attack from Barron to arc his lightening away and it struck right in the center where Rita was smoking. The lightening arched out and Rita's shrill scream was heard as she materialized. As Barron moved to attack Haru, Kat appeared in front of him of delivered a vision kick to his head, sending the man crashing into the stadium wall.

"Nice one." Haru commented as Kat landed next to him. Her grey eyes glanced at him as they looked between the two demons. "Any ideas on how to defeat a smoke demon?"

"I'm thinking." Kat responded as Barron crawled out of the rubble.

"Better think faster!" Haru pushed her out of the way of Rita's attack and jumped back to avoid it himself. Rita was smoldering, and her hair looked a little frazzled, could be why she was now avidly trying to gauge his eyes out. Kat was doing her best to keep Barron off his feet. The succubus had her own tricks besides sucking a soul from a body. Her body was humming as her energy leaked out and wrapped around Barron. All it took was a touch and the man stopped attacking her.

Haru fell flat on his back as Rita placed her knee on his chest. "I'm going to enjoy this." She raised her clawed hand and was about to strike when him when a hand wrapped around her throat and she was lifted off the ground.

"What's this? Barron is choking his own teammate now! Has he had a change of heart? What could be causing him to turn like this?" Kira frowned at Koto's words. Did she always speak the obvious?

"Barron! What are you doing? Release me!" Rita was dangling in the air as she kicked her legs and clawed at his hand for him to release her. His brown eyes were glossy and faded as he squeezed her neck tighter. "Damn it!" Rita growled before her eyes went to Kat, who was smirking as her energy still hummed around her body. "Bitch." Rita closed her eyes as her body literally went poof. Barron blinked as he looked around for her. "You won't get away with this!"

Kat's eyes widened when Rita materialized in front of her. Rita struck her hard in the stomach, making Kat double over only to bring her knee up and Kira winced as Kat's nose was broken from the impact. "Open wide." Rita forced Kat's mouth open as her face started to turn to smoke.

"KAT!" Haru screamed as he ran towards his teammate. He watched as Rita's body literally disappeared down Kat's throat and her body went limp for a moment before her head raised and Haru swallowed at the new red eyes glaring at him.

"Kat's not here anymore doggie." Before Haru could advance on her, a fist came into his vision and he was knocked backwards, his body made a trench in the ring and ground as he sailed backwards, his back colliding painfully into the wall. Blinking his blurry eyes, he groaned as he tried to get his body to move. Rita possessing Kat's body had reaction that freed Barron from his spell.

"Barron, beat this body. I won't feel a thing." The smile that curved Barron's lips was sickening as he turned to Kat/Rita.

"NOO!" Haru yelled as Barron pulled his fist back and let it smash into Kat's cheek. Rita cackled as blood started to pour from Kat's mouth.

"Stop!" Kira screamed as Barron started an unrelenting onslaught on Kat's body. "Stop the fight now!" Her eyes were wide as Kat's body was tossed around the ring like doll. She landed on her stomach, her head turned to the side and Kira could see her dull grey eyes. "Kat!" Those dull grey eyes turned red and Rita made Kat's body stand back up.

"Finish this bitch off!"

"Haru!" Kira screamed as she looked over at the dog demon only to find him gone. She looked back at the ring to find Haru standing in front of Kat's body, his hand up blocking the punch Barron was about to deliver. His head lifted, and his normal purple eyes were glowing blue as his lightening literally sparked along his body.

"Enough." Kira had to shield her eyes as a lightning strike so bright it burned her eyes even though they were closed crashed down into the ring. Peeking through her fingers her eyes widened when she noticed it wasn't Barron's body being electrocuted but Kat's. What the hell?

"Haru? What the hell are doing?" Haru's lightening vanished and Kat collapsed to the ground, wisps of smoke coming out of her mouth. The smoke collected together to form Rita's overly singed body, and she was not moving.

"Both are down! I'll take a 10 count!" Koto ran over and started her count as Haru turned back to face Barron.

"This'll be over quick." He took one step and disappeared. Kira could only see flashes of light as Barron's body jerked around, she may not have been able to see the blows, but she could hear them. Haru stopped beating the pathetic man once he was a bloody mess on the ring floor.

"10! Kat and Rita are both out! Oh! Barron is down too!" As she came running over to count Barron out, Haru rolled his eyes and raised his hand, his palm glowed white as he brought it down on the demon's chest, when he pulled back he pulled the demos heart with him. Tossing the organ to Koto he turned away.

"He won't need a ten count."

"Hehehe…riight. Well, that's one point for team Osheda!" Koto laughed as she casually threw the heart out of the ring and wiped her hand on her shorts. Haru picked Kat up and Kira met them in the side of the ring.

"Damn, did you have to hit me with such a high-powered shock? You nearly killed me." Kat was snapping at Haru as he jumped down from the ring and Kira was happy to see her alive.

"But I didn't, now shut up and stop complaining." He unceremoniously dropped her on her ass and the succubus reacted by reaching up and punching him in his family jewels. As Haru doubled over not he ground in pain, Kira sighed and turned to face the next match. Her eyes met fire-heads and she frowned.

She didn't know why, but something about that blue haired woman unsettled her greatly. Looking across the ring, she met the woman's eyes and a searing pain hit her between her eyes. Gasping, Kira grasped her head with her hand as her vision whitened, her knees buckled, and she fell to the ground. Her eyes closed as she groaned in pain.

"Kira?"

Hands touched her shoulders and the pain stopped. Looking up, she looked into Kat's grey eyes as the succubus kneeled in-front of her. She could feel the grass and dirt curled in her hand from where she clawed at the ground. Her body had broken out into a cold sweat and her was breathing ragged.

"I'm okay…I'm okay." Refusing the help that Kat and Haru offered, she stood up on her own and looked over at to see the fire head smiling at her. Turning her attention away, she made herself focus on the fight.

Sora and Ren were fighting against what looked like brothers. They each had shiny black hair, red eyes and fangs. Vampires? Only instead of just two little pointed teeth, they had two rows of deadly sharp little spikes. She frowned as she watched them. There was absolutely no teamwork between Sora and Ren. The two would were so focused on their own fights, they didn't even notice what their opponents were aiming for in this fight.

"Damn it! Work together! You two are both going to lose of you don't!" She didn't know why she was currently screaming this at the two demons. Sora made a noise in the back of his throat, but Ren looked back at her and pursed his lips as his yellow eyes moved towards Sora and his opponent.

The vamp's brothers laughed as the backed Sora and Ren towards the other. The two demons ran into each other and Sora growled as he turned around to face Ren.

"Stay out of my way!"

"Uh oh, some hostility coming from the members of Team Osheda. Obviously not some great teamwork happening here." Kira couldn't agree with Koto more.

"Ren! Move!" Kira found herself screaming as she watched teen vamp B swing his sharp looking claws at the lion's back. Ren turned around but couldn't avoid the blow. Blood splattered the ring as Ren's chest was ripped open, enough that Kira caught sight of his ribs before he was kicking twin B away. Sora opened his mouth and shot a volley of spider webs at his opponent, making twin A jump back a fair distance.

"Wow! Now Sora is using his spider webs to keep Raikshu away!" Koto yelled from where she was standing on the side of the ring.

"He's gonna lose too much blood." Haru spoke from just behind her. Huh. She forgot the two of them were behind her.

"Yeah, and Sora only cares about himself. He doesn't care if his teammates blood is being spilled." Kat voiced.

Blood being spilled? Why did that ring a bell? Why was that important? Her eyes widened as a thought came to her, well a thought spoken by some voice in her head.

"The others blood! It's the weakness!" Again, she didn't know where this was coming from. Something was itching at the back of her mind. Maybe that voice? Taking a few steps forward she watched as Ren suddenly ran towards Sora, making his opponent chase him. Pulling that hidden weapon of his from under the back of his shirt he swung it at Sora's head, sadly the stupid bat ducked but the vamp brother he was fighting didn't see the blade and there went his head, sailing up, up, up and now it's bouncing on the ring.

"Omg! Did you guys see that blood spray! What a decapitation! You folks are gonna be sorry you missed that one!" Really Koto?

Kira almost lost her breakfast as Ren turned and, in a move, that most soccer guys would be jealous of, kicked the bouncing head straight at Twin B. The vamp froze as his twin's blood splattered all over his front, the head hit his chest and then fell silently to the ring floor.

"You…you…you bastard!" Twin b attacked blindly as he continued to yell obscenities at Ren and Sora. Ren lost his footing as he tried to dodge the claws of the enraged vampire. Sora took this moment to reach out and grab Ren by his arm and literally throw him at their opponent. Kira gasped in horror, as the vamp's claws tore through his midsection. She didn't even care that Sora came up behind the vamp and sunk his disgusting mouth on his neck, ripping out its jugular and then took his head off.

Ren was still standing in the middle of the ring, looking down at the hole that was his stomach.

"With that beautiful finish done by Sora, Team Osheda takes two points for this round!" Koto cheered from where she was.

"Ren." Kira took off into the ring as soon as the lion demon hit his knees. Her arms went around his shoulders to catch him as he pitched forward. "Ren?" She was aware that Kat and Haru were next to them as she moved Ren around to have him lay on his back.

"Well, guess…I lost." The lion let out a huge red laugh as blood dripped from his lips. "This is your fault. I wouldn't have died, if we weren't…here…because of you."

"Shut up! You're not dying!" Kira argued as she did her best to stop the bleeding, but she knew it was too late. As the lion laughed and took in another shuddering breath, only to let out as his life faded. Kira sat back, his blood all over her pants, hands and now her face.

Her eyes rose when movement in her peripheral had her locking onto Sora's frame. The bat demon didn't even look like he was bothered by what just happened. Rage. Kira stood up and casually stepped over Ren's body.

"If it's one thing I hate, it is un-loyal, honor-less, cowards like you." She didn't even recognize her voice. It was warped by the rage she had coursing through her body. Sora's eyes grew wide as she took her steps towards him. "He did not deserve to die."

Sora scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Spare me your pathetic human bitch. You can sh-." His words were cut off as her glowing blue fist crashed into his cheek with enough force to snap his head to the side and send him flying out of the ring and into the stands.

"In a sudden bout of pain and anger, Kira just punched her teammate out of the ring and into the stands! Did you guys here those crunching face bones too! I loooove it!" Koto literally bounced on her feet as she clapped her hands.

Kira was shaking as she glared at where Sora had landed. Something inside her had just awoken at the sight of this betrayal. Hearing heels click on the concrete of the ring she looked up to see the leader of their team approaching.

"If anyone not participating in this next match would please get out of the ring!" Koto called, making Haru and Kat look at her before hopping out of the ring. "Next and final fight this round, we have Kira vs Saya! With Team Osheda leading with three points, if Kira wins this match then her team will advance to the semi-finals."

"I've been waiting for this." Saya said as she rolled her shoulders. "Ever sense that day at the Demon World Tournament. Where you embarrassed me in front of thousands. You will pay for that."

Kira raised an eyebrow confused. Demon World Tournament? When had she ever went to something like that? She was positive that had never met Saya before in her life. Yet, that nagging itching in the back of her mind was back. Like something was telling her that has met her before.

"Begin!"

Saya wasted no time in attacking Kira. Kira narrowly dodged the flaming sword that was aimed to take her head off. Spinning on her heel, she pulled her blade from its sheath and a fierce ringing noise rang out as their blades connected.

"I see you have your sword back." Saya sneered as she pushed her fire against Kira's. Her arms shook from the strength it took to keep pressure that Saya was giving off and keep her from getting in half. "To bad though." The wind was knocked out of Kira as Saya's foot landed in the center of her chest, she went sailing backwards and almost rolled out of the ring, but she caught herself at the last second.

Standing up, she leveled her sword in front of her and rushed at Saya. Each sword swipe was blocked or paired, if one did get in through the others defenses it was only a smidge. Bringing her blade up, she knocked Saya's away and pivoted on her right foot to swing her left leg around the deliver a sickening kick to the side of Saya's head. Still using the momentum of the spin, she spun around again and arched her blade out, feeling it slice through Saya's midsection.

Saya growled and attacked Kira more viciously, Kira felt her collarbone crack and break as Saya's fist slammed into it. She yelled in pain and tried to kick Saya away, but the demoness grabbed her leg and jerked her, making Kira lose her footing and fall on her back. She gasped when Saya's foot hit her stomach. Grabbing the demoness's ankle in s hold, she rolled over and took Saya down, making her slam face first into the concrete ring. With her ankle still in her grasp, Kira closed her eyes and twisted it roughly to the side, the sickening crack met her ears as did Saya's howl of pain. She was thrown away and she rolled a few feet before staggering to her feet.

"You bitch!" Saya growled as her white eyes glared heatedly at Kira. "I was going to kill you graciously but now." Kira took one step towards her before seizing up. Her sword clattered to the ground as she gripped her head with both hands. A strangled scream escaped her mouth as the searing pain in her head hit blinding levels.

"Kira!" Multiple people shouted her name, but she couldn't head them. Just the sound of her own screaming filled her ears as she fell to her knees and gripped her head so tightly, her nails bit into her skull and blood dripped onto the concrete.

Saya laughed maniacally as one hand pressed against her midsection, she limped towards Kira's crumpled form, her flaming blue hair wiping around her face as a storm started to brew above them. She paid it no mind though as she stopped next to the screaming, sobbing, pitiful form of Kira.

"Goodbye, sea witch." She raised her sword and brought it down just as the first drop of rain landed on the ring next to Kira's head.

"KIRAAA!" The shout came from up in the stands. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara were all standing as they watched the scene unfold. Yukina covered her mouth and screamed as the sword came down towards neck. Keiko and Botan sat frozen, eyes wide with horror at what they were about to witness. Yusuke started to move but Hiei reached over and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Watch!" The fire demon hissed, his Jagan was open and his red eyes never left the fight.

Just as Saya's sword was about to make contact, Kira's hand shot out to grab the fiery blade. Saya's white eyes widened as Kira pushed herself up off the ring's floor. Blue eyes met her own and she gasped at the look in them.

"Hello again…Saya." Kira spat the name out as her lips pulled back into a twisted smile.

"How…how are you standing?"

Kira frowned as she tilted her head and looked a Saya. "You mean how am I blocking out that pesky little mind thing of yours? Like I always did. Don't you remember." Kira's hand tightened on the flaming sword in her hand, she didn't care that it was cutting into her palm or burning her. Rain started to fall around them, and Kira's smile widened when she twisted her hand and the rain doused Saya's blade and with a flick of her wrist, the sword snapped in two.

Saya stumbled backwards away from Kira. This was a different girl than what she was a few minutes ago.

"Ya know, I'm lucky I broke through when I did. Your little mind power would have permanently put this girl mind out of commission if I hadn't." Kira raised her hands and the rain literally stopped falling around them, it pooled and collected and made a dome, like a barrier. "Of course, now, I will kill you. For good this time."

"Oh, my goodness! Kira has literally formed a dome of water to trap the two of them inside! Meanwhile, the storm out here is raging badly. It's like a hurricane just blew into the stadium! We can't see a thing anymore!" Koto yelled into her mic as she did her best to shield her eyes from the heavy rain and wind.

"No!" Saya yelled as she reached up to pluck one of her hairs out and make a fire whip. Kira sighed and raised her sword to block the attack. The flaming whip wrapped around the blades blue steel and Kira tilted her head as she studied it.

"Your poor fool. You should know your little fire is nothing against me." She flicked her sword and the whip fell to the grown, the steam rising off as it shrunk back into her blue hair. Kira let her blade swing mindlessly back and forth in her hand as she stalked her prey.

"Don't try and run. It'll make your death not as swift." Kira said tiredly as Saya tried to limp away, she touched the water down but found a wave of rushing water pushing her back towards Kira. Saya screamed looked up at Kira, who was standing over her now. Her blue eyes glowing as the lightening flashed overhead.

"Please no! I'll tell you anything you wanna know! I know how to get them back! He's here! All you have to do is-." Saya's eyes widened as she looked down at the dagger sticking out of her chest. Kira frowned as her eyes lifted to look at the man that threw it. He was standing up on the top floor of the stadium, he was shadowed so she couldn't see the top part of his face, only his mouth.

"In due time, my dear." Kira read his lips as her eyes narrowed when he literally melted into the shadows. Looking back down, she found Saya's lifeless eyes staring up at her. Sheathing her sword, she looked up at the sky and let her eyes close as the rain and storm subsided.

"I won't be able to break free again in this tournament. Don't get us killed." She whispered as Kira's body sagged and the dome of water came crashing down to the ground. Kira gripped her head and shook it lightly to try and clear the fuzziness.

What the hell just happened?

"Goodness folks! The storm has stopped, and Kira is standing in the middle of the ring, bone dry with Saya dead at her feet! I don't know what we just missed but I bet it was phenomenal!" Koto ran into the ring and checked on Saya to make sure she was dead. "With that, Kira wins two points for her team making them have grand total of four and they are now the second team to be advancing to the semi-finals!" Koto smiled widely at Kira and made sure her mic was away from her mouth before she spoke. "Great job Kira! Yusuke must be so proud!"

Choosing to ignore the cat's words she turned away and made her way back to her team. Kat and Haru were drenched to the core and they both eyed her warily as she approached.

"What the hell just happened?"

The two glanced at each other. In truth, Haru had used his own power to keep the wind and rain away so they were able to hear and witness the whole event. However, it was best if…well.

"No idea. Once you made that storm, it was too difficult to see what was going on." Haru answered for them as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Kat nodded in agreement and Kira sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She was so exhausted for some reason. "Let's go to the hotel room and get cleaned up. It's been a day." Nodding, Kira followed them but stopped to look over at Ren's body. The cleaning crew was picking it up to get rid of and she sighed again. She didn't know or like the lion demon but…Sorry Ren.

…xXx…

"Can we even compete with only 3 members now?" Kira asked as she downed her bottle of water. She had a fluffy towel around her shoulders and was dressed in some comfy shorts and an overly large shirt. One that looked a lot like Yusuke's, but she had shrugged and put it on anyway since it was in her stuff.

"Beats me. I guess we'll see though the day after tomorrow." Kat answered, the succubus had her hair wrapped up in a towel and she was lounging in leggings and a sweater. Haru was sitting across from them on his couch, shirtless and in some sweatpants.

Room service had just dropped off some delicious food from downstairs, seeing as how none of them wanted to get out of their room and mingle. Picking up a pickle, Kira nibbled on it as she crossed her legs underneath herself.

"This tournament doesn't make any sense." Her comment had the other two in the room looking over at her. "It was made on a whim, they put a ragtag guest team together to face off against a variation of opponents. Then, they let us off a day off and only after fighting two rounds we are the only team going to the semi-finals. All the other teams must fight again. Not only that, but…" Kira chewed on her bottom lip as she thought her fight over. The last thing she remembered was screaming in pain because her mind felt like it was going to explode and then she was standing over Saya's dead body. That itching feeling she had the entire day was gone. She downed when she realized she couldn't even feel Hiei's presence in her head anymore.

"It's best to now overthink it. Let's just focus on these next two fights, win them, and go home." Kat tossed her a can and she smiled when she noticed it was a can of beer. "Now let's drink up and have a little celebration for out small victory!" She stood up and walked over to the little portable stereo she carried around, hitting play she started to dance when the music came on.

 _"Take me now, baby, here as I am. Pull me close, try and understand. Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe. Love is a banquet on which we feed."_ Kat sang as she turned around to look at the two. She made a come here motion with her fingers which Kira shook her head no and Haru flipped her off. " _Because the night belongs to lovers. Because the night belongs to lust, because the night belongs to lovers. Because the night belongs to us."_

Kat danced around the room as she sang the song. She had a gorgeous voice and Kira found herself relaxing and laughing along with Haru at her antics. They lost two teammates today but, it didn't feel like loss. Kat ended up dragging Kira and Haru off their butts and made them dance with her as she lifted her bottle for them to clink with her own.

…xXx…

Outside the hotel room, standing unnoticed amongst the shadows, a man stood as he watched the three celebrate their little win earlier. His fingers taped lightly against his arm as he tilted his head and studied the sea gods daughter. Then again, that's hardly what she was right? His lips pulled back to show porcelain white teeth as his hand came up to reveal and glowing blue ball in his hands. He looked down at it and smirked as he rolled it in his hand. Light flashed as he looked up, revealing his piercing green eyes.

"Oh, my dear, I'm afraid it's just the beginning."

* * *

The plot thickens!

I debated killing Ren off this round or the next, but for the next fights to happen how I got them planned he had to die now. As or Sora, he's gonna be showing back up. Before he meets his ultimate demise!

Any thoughts on what's going on with Kira? This mysterious little 'personality' of hers? I'd love to hear yall's theories! Maybe one of you will guess it correctly, you never know!

The next chapter is going to be more...fluffy? I'm gonna have Kira get...well, you'll find out!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
